The Cafeteria Incident
by Backroads
Summary: Formerly 'So the Drama'.  Kim needs a date for the prom.  And gets one.  And to Ron's amazement, he cares!  So what is the truth behind the situation?  Much with the KRness.
1. How to Trip the New Guy

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own _Kim Possible_. Nor do I own the upcoming tv movie/extra long episode titled "So the Drama." I just read the plot summary, got pathetically excited, and decided to write my own before the actual air date. I do not own the character Eric. I stole him from what I have heard of the movie. Nor do I own the last name Ullman. I stole that from Ricky Ullman, whom I understand will be playing the voice of the real Eric._

* * *

"I'm telling you, Shego, this is going to work!" Dr. Drakken paused from his seemingly random destruction of perfect good hardware to give a rather dramatic laugh. At least he thought so.

"Uhhuh," Shego replied lazily, not even bothering to glance at her employer. Frankly, she had no idea what he had just said. She had a new magazine and a cold bottle of Coke, and for once Drakken was sort of leaving her alone.

"No, really." Sparks flew up from the mechanical concoction, just missing his eyebrows. "I know I say that all the time, but this time… we've got it."

Oh, the latest scheme. Of course. She yawned and set down the magazine. "No, really. You say THAT all the time. For crying out loud, just forget about little Kimmy and… rob a bank. Or something."

Drakken brushed away a fresh volcano of sparks and frowned at her. "But you never let me do those kind of things, Shego. You say… it's silly."

"It is. But you have no potential anyway."

"I have potential!"

She laughed and flicked an emery board off the table. If Drakken thought he was going to use her manicure supplies on another stupid machine, he had another thing coming. "No, you don't. What was that last little thing you tried to do to Kim? Oh, yeah. You tried to tie her to a sailboat."

Drakken jammed a screwdriver into the parts. "It would have worked."

"No, no. It so would not have worked. And I highly doubt this one will either."

"Then why are you letting me build it?"

She shrugged. "Boredom?"

"Fair enough." He drew back the screwdriver. "It is finished! My latest invention!"

"You stole the plans from…"

He waved her words away with that same supercilious frown he still thought he could use. "Never mind that. What do you think?"

Shego peered down at the "latest invention." And, while it wasn't worthy of smile, she supposed it did have… dare she say it… potential? If Drakken didn't screw anything up again.

"Not bad," she said. "Not bad at all."

* * *

"I hate dances!"

The cardboard poster, weighted painfully with sequins and balloons, dropped once again to the hallway floor. A purple balloon even managed to free itself and go skipping across the carpet into the path of a teacher, who screamed just as she tripped and spilt her armload of books.

Kim sighed and managed a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Mrs. Messer!"

Mrs. Messer gave a dazed wave of "It's okay."

"Uh, I'm hardly sensing a hate of the dance, KP." Ron picked up the poster, attempted to fix one of the bent corners—essentially tearing it off—and handed it back to Kim. "Unless you're actually being serious there… which I don't think you are."

Kim yanked the poster and a piece of tape from around the roll on Ron's wrist. "Do I look like I'm not being serious?"

Ron took a step back. "No… but you've never hated dances before."

"I hate dances because I hate advertising for them!" She rubbed the poster and the tape against the corduroy wall, praying it would stick.

"Wasn't Bonnie going to—"

The poster made a move to once again fall. Kim smashed her hand against the loose corner. "Bonnie. Ron, please do not bring up Bonnie. She is always acting so…" She finally gave up and pulled a forgotten thumbtack from near the ceiling. "Come on. She's always saying how much better she is than me. How much more organized she is than me. And then every once in awhile, she'll attempt to prove it. And today, when I actually need her help, she has to make up a test." The poster actually stayed. "Just because she's a cheerleader doesn't mean she can rearrange tests just like that!"

Ron's jaw dropped. "Cheerleaders can take their tests later? How come I don't get to do that? I'm the mascot! They never let me do that!"

Kim rolled her eyes and grabbed another piece of tape. "You are allowed to. You just skip your tests altogether."

"So… if I ask the teachers to let me take tests later because there's a game or something, then I can pull a Bonnie and take the test when you're trying to hang up posters from the prom?"

"Ron, you never take your tests anyway. For crying out loud, why couldn't she have taken her test during the dance or something? Not like Bonnie needs to go to the prom anyway. There." She leaned back on the stepstool to survey her work. Five seconds. The poster still hadn't crumbled to the ground.

"Isn't Bonnie going to the prom with Brick? Or did I just make that up?"

"I don't know. But if they are, I hope they have a fine time together. Poor Brick, spending a night with her."

The poster fell, dragging the lone thumbtack down with it.

"I can't believe this! Ron, could you help?" Kim searched the wall for other forgotten thumbtacks. "Maybe I should just boycott the prom."

"Hey, you're the one who volunteered us to hang up posters." He handed her the beaten poster. "Don't know why you're so mad about it."

Like Ron would know. "It's not just hanging up the posters. It's…"

A slow grin spread over his face. "Oh, I get it! Josh! You're still not over Josh! Even though you said you were and I even thought you were and he was even dating Tara… yeah, I can see why you're mad."

She stared at him. "That made no sense."

He laughed and held the poster up against the wall. "You need a date! You need a date to the prom and there is no way now you can make Josh take you!"

"I don't need a date! I just wish Bonnie was helping hang up posters! Or someone! If only Monique was on the squad so I wouldn't have to feel bad about making her do things." She reached out for two thumbtacks. Out of reach. She jumped. Once again, missing them. "Ron, can I borrow Rufus?"

"You want Rufus to take you to the prom?" He scooped the naked mole rat out of his pocket and handed him to Kim. "Sorry, but I don't think he's interested."

Rufus winked at Kim.

Somehow a laugh escaped her. "Actually, Rufus would be a fine date. Rufus, I just need those thumbtacks. And don't eat them."

Rufus gave a salute and scampered across the wall.

"Thanks, Rufus. Ron, hold the poster a little more up. If thumbtacks won't hold this thing, I don't know what will."

"The great Kim Possible. Fights villains but can't hang up a prom advertisement. Ow!" Rufus, having retrieved the thumbtacks, managed to jab one into Ron's finger. He jerked away, leaving Kim to catch the other corner.

"I still don't need a date," she continued. "It's just a prom."

"Aren't proms like supposed to be really important?"

"You care about the prom?"

"To girls?"

She gave another laugh. "If I need a date, I'll get a date. It's so not the drama you make it out to be."

"Then why are you so uptight?" She was lying, he thought. She wanted to go to that dance, and she wanted to go with a date. Too bad Josh wasn't available. Of course, Ron had never liked the Monkey anyway… Well, if Kim really wanted someone to take her, wasn't that his jurisdiction? Or something? After all, he was her best friend. There was probably some rule somewhere making him responsible for this sort of thing.

If only he could figure out what to do about it.

A scream filled the hall, followed by a crash. Kim and Ron spun around, and even Rufus barely managed to cling to corduroy.

"Apparently Mrs. Messer didn't pick up all of her books," Ron said slowly. "Dude, that's probably our fault. Sorry about that!"

The victim struggled to his feet, pushing the shock of light brown hair from his face. "Whoa. That was a ride. Hey, no problem. It was…" His voice trailed off as he saw Kim. Then his eyes dropped to his feet as he laughed. "It was completely me. What a great first impression to make at my new school."

"You're new here?" Kim hopped down from the stool.

"Yep. First day."

"Well, then." She held out a hand for him to shake. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Middleton High. I'm Kim Possible and this is my friend Ron Stoppable."

The new kid's eyes went wider. Blue, she noticed. "Oh! Kim Possible? I've heard about you! I guess I knew you went here from some article or something, but I guess I didn't really know it." He awkwardly shook her hand. "Well, I'm Eric Ullman."

"Ullman?" Ron choked back a laugh. "That's…uh… an unusual name."

Kim stepped on his foot. "Hey, unusual is good. Nice to meet you, Eric. Sorry about the book. A teacher tripped on a balloon a few minutes ago, and the damage had not been cleaned up."

Eric laughed. "Wow, you like apologizing, don't you? So what was the balloon from?"

"Prom," Ron replied. "Kim has issues with prom."

He made a face. "Ah, prom. Well, it's overrated anyway. Though I imagine you'll be breaking hearts by refusing to go."

Ron stared. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

Her hand tingled where he had touched it. "I'm not refusing to go. I never said that."

Eric nodded. "Hmm. That's neat." He gave another shy smile and scratched the back of his neck. "It's nice to meet you, Kim and Ron. But I have to talk to a teacher about some things I need to know, so… I guess I'll just let you get back to hanging up posters?"

Kim glanced back at the poster that was still somehow attached to the wall. "Oh, yeah. Posters. It's fun. They make us cheerleaders do it, so…"

"So you're a cheerleader?"

She blushed. "Well, yeah…"

"Cool. As long as you aren't one of the stupid kind." He gave a wave. "See ya around." With that, he was off down the hall.

"Seems nice," Ron said.

Her hand was still tingling. "Yeah. Very nice. He'll love Middleton."

Ron spun the tape roll around his wrist. "Uhhuh. So… where do you want the next poster? Don't we still need one in the cafeteria?"

"Posters?"

"Yes, posters. The ones you're making me hang up. The ones advertising for the dance of death."

She shook her head, feeling dizzy. "Oh, of course."

"Good." He picked up the remaining stack. "Then we shall be off. Off to prove how much better at hanging posters we are than Bonnie. Remember, we want to beat Bonnie."

"Yeah, of course. We need to get those posters hung!"

"You think he's cute, don't you?"

She blinked. "Who's cute? I don't think anyone is cute!"

Ron rolled his eyes, plucked Rufus from the wall, and stuck him in pocket. He couldn't resist a chance to tease. "Yes, you do. That new kid we just met. Derek."

"His name is Eric."

"See? You even know his name! Oh, yes. Eric Ullman, the replacement Josh. Well, at least he isn't a monkey."

She slugged him in the shoulder. "Oh, shush. He is not the replacement Josh. I don't—"

But Ron wasn't listening. "Kim and Eric, sitting in a tree—"

She slugged him again.

* * *

An hour later, Kim and Ron headed to the Bueno Nacho.

"My paper cuts hurt!" Ron whined as he slid into their usual booth. "No, they really hurt. And they're not even paper cuts! They're poster cuts!"

"'Bout time you guys showed up." Monique joined Ron and Kim, clutching a cup of soda. "This is like my third refill, waiting for you. You said you'd meet me at 3:30, and where are you at 3:30?"

"Hanging posters." Kim banged her head down on the table. "Ron, just go ahead and order for me."

Monique glanced at Kim, then at Ron. "Is she okay?"

"The posters kept falling. They just don't make thumbtacks like they used to. Or staplers."

"Please don't bring up the staplers," Kim moaned.

"Oh, but it's too fun. Except for Rufus. I don't think he liked pulling out ever accidental staple."

Monique laughed. "That's it? Prom posters?"

Kim lifted her head enough to smile at her. The nastiest she could summon. "Maybe if you had helped. Sorry you were busy."

"Busy." Monique giggled. "Yeah, I was busy."

"That's not just it," Ron said. "Kim is in love." He went to the full extent of batting his eyeslashes.

Monique laughed, almost spilling her soda. "Really? Kim, you cannot hold out on me! Not during this kind of thing! Who is he?"

Kim sighed and sat up. "Is name's Eric Ullman. He's new."

"So she admits it," Ron said with a laugh.

Monique squealed, shoving her drink to Ron. "I haven't met him yet! At least I don't think I have. But if he is cute, and I did meet him, I like to imagine I would remember him. What's he like?"

"He's…" She stopped. "No way. I am so not doing this! I'm not going to entertain you two by pretending to like some guy I just met!"

"Oh, I think you already like him, girl. He must be so…" She looked over Kim's shoulder and gasped. "That's not him, is it?"

"Who?" Kim turned around. And gasped as well.

It was Eric. Walking into the Bueno Nacho, looking very confused. Until he spotted her.

"Kim!" he called, waving. "Ron! Long time no see." He ran over. "I heard this place was good, and I was hungry. But I didn't think you'd be here."

Monique winked at Kim, then smiled at Eric. "So you must be the famous Eric."

A deer-in-the-headlights look flooded into Eric's eyes. "She… mentioned me?"

"Only that you were new at school and didn't really know anyone—"

Kim wanted to vanish into the seat. "Well, I do want you to feel welcome at school."

"Yep," said Ron. "Middleton High can be a scary place. Trust me on this one."

Eric laughed. "I'll try and remember that. So what's good here?"

"The naco."

Monique and Kim groaned. "No, please. Do not try the naco."

"It's really good," Ron urged. "I invented it."

Eric grinned, actually looking somewhat impressed. "Then I shall." He glanced at the cashier. "But before I do that…" He took a deep breath.

He looks so nervous, Kim thought. Poor guy. There was something so cute about shy guys that channeled that little lost puppy aura…

"It's about prom."

Monique gasped again, her limbs going into some pathetic seizure.

"Don't say yes if you really don't to. Or if… you've plans. But…" He took another deep breath and glanced at the exit. "It didn't seem like you had a… date yet. To the prom. So I was maybe wondering if maybe you'd…"

Kim's heart skipped a beat. "If I'd like to?"

"If you'd…" His face was bright red now. It actually looked okay with his hair.

"She'd love to," Monique interrupted.

Everyone stared at her.

"She'd love to be your date." Monique's smile deepened.

Eric looked very relieved. "Well, then. That's great. If… can I hear it from you, Kim?"

"Yes." Did her voice really sound that squeaky.

Eric looked ready to faint. "Okay! I mean, thanks! That's wonderful. You're not just doing this to be nice, are you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. I'd love to go with you."

"Great. I guess I'll go order a… naco, then." He strolled, dizzily, up to the counter.

Monique and Kim stared at each other, trying not to girlishly shriek. Ron hated it when they did that.

Ron stared at both of them. No, all three of them. Eric was also in his line of vision. What had just happened? The new asked Kim out? Is that what had just happened?

Well, that solved the prom problem.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	2. LowCarb Menu

Ron stomped into his room, slamming the door behind him. He'd probably hear a lecture later on about slamming the doors, especially just after his mom had put in that nice new paint job on all the frames. Like anyone cared about paint on a door frame. But he slammed it anyway, too distraught to care. He threw his take-out bag from the Bueno Nacho onto the bed, Rufus squeaking—being that he was inside the bag, and flopped down next to it.

Rufus crawled from the bag's opening, licking sticky cheese off of his whiskers.

Rufus didn't understand the full gravity of this situation. He couldn't. He was just a naked mole rat. True, he was the coolest little naked mole rat in the world and the best little friend anyone could ask for—even if he wasn't too good at attracting girls. But he was still a naked mole rat, and nothing would ever change that. No, he couldn't possibly understand.

"Rufus!" Ron moaned anyway. "How could this have happened? In all our life together, how could this have happened?"

Rufus gave an unintelligible little squeak and climbed up onto Ron's chest.

"It's just not fair!" He pounded the mattress, the pillow flopping to the floor. "Why?"

A knock came at the door. "Ronnie?" His mom.

He sighed. Maybe she would understand. "What?"

"You slammed the door," she called back. "Again. And I was wondering why you feel you have to do that?"

He sighed again, picked up Rufus, and sat up. "Mom, it's horrible."

"What's horrible?"

"Not only is the Bueno Nacho discontinuing the naco next month, it has both a low-carb and a vegetarian menu!" There. The most horrible thing in the world.

Silence. Perhaps she was still trying to take it all in.

"Icky," Rufus said in disgust.

Ron picked up his pillow and flung it back on the bed. "How could this have happened? The Bueno Nacho has gone to the dark side!"

More silence. Then the distinct sound of his mother groaning. "Oh. Okay. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Ron listened for her footsteps to fade away down the stairs. Then he shook his head, almost in defeat. "She doesn't even understand!"

Rufus gave a sigh.

"It's just awful," Ron said, lying back down on the bed. "For years it's been the best place for fried Mexican food. They have no right to go low-carb or vegetarian! No! Or discontinue my naco!"

That's how it had been. That new Eric guy had actually gone up and ordered the naco—the super-sized meal deal, no less—and had returned to the booth with another dorky sigh of relief and the news that he had just heard that the naco was being discontinued. And when Ron had ran up in horror to check… well, that had been when he saw the new menus. How could they?

Well, at least Eric had seemed to like the naco. He seemed like an okay dude. Eric Ullman. Still a weird last name. Though, of course, who was he to talk? But Eric did seem nice. He might be fun to hang out with. Heck, Monique and Kim already liked him. The guy was already taking Kim to the dance.

Taking Kim to the dance. Hm. Nice of him. Especially since she was being so weird about going. Ron reached into the bag and pulled out one of the burritos and broke off a piece for Rufus. Yes. Burrito. Plenty of meat. So Eric liked Bueno Nacho. And Kim. That was really nice of him.

Kim seemed to like him, too.

That was cool. At least it wasn't Josh the Monkey. Ron had never really liked that guy anyway. Kim deserved better than Josh.

Maybe Eric would work. Yes, that could be good. Eric might be good for Kim. At least to take her to the junior prom. Because all girls, no matter what they would outwardly say, wanted to go to their prom. Kim was no different. She liked dances, stuff like that. So now Eric was taking her.

Though if Eric hadn't asked her, no doubt someone else would have. Except Josh Monkey. No Josh Monkey.

Ron took another bite of the burrito. He was probably going to get lectured for eating in his room. But it was his room. And his burrito. Hmm. He might have taken Kim, if Eric hadn't asked her. Kim probably would have made him take her. If it were the last minute, and she didn't have a date. He could imagine her showing up on his doorstep in a dress and yanking him out the door, all the while declaring it was so not a date. Yes, she would probably do something like that.

But that was okay now. Eric was taking her. So Ron wouldn't have to. No Kim dragging him off.

He shook his head. "Rufus, why do I keep thinking about this?"

Rufus stared at him blankly.

He shook his head again. It was just Kim. Just Kim and her date. The new guy Eric. She was probably just being nice. This wasn't his business to worry about. He shoved the rest of the burrito into his mouth and peered under his bed for a video game. Why did he care about who Kim went to the prom with? As long as it wasn't Josh.

But it wasn't leaving his brain. It was like his brain had been taken over by some psychotic mind control device.

He gave up on the search for a video game and grabbed the phone.

Felix picked up on the third ring. "Hey."

For a brief, wild moment Ron wondered why in the world he was calling Felix. But the dude was pretty smart. "Felix, Kim has a date." Did he really sound that whiny?

Felix paused. "Oh? Good for her. It's not with that Josh guy, is it?"

"No. Some new guy. I think his name is Eric or something."

"New guy? I didn't think the school liked to take new students this late in the year?"

"Eh, it's April. I dunno, maybe he's a military brat, or it fits under some law against discrimination or something against… moving. Or something."

"Hmm." Felix gave a yawn. "So you just called me up to tell me that Kim as a date? Dude, I didn't think you were a gossip."

"I'm not a gossip!"

Felix laughed. "Then why are you calling me about this?"

"That's an awfully good question." Ron pulled Rufus away from the Bueno Nacho bag. "And I haven't the slightest idea!"

"Well, when did he ask her out?"

"Today. Kim and I were hanging posters from the prom after school, and he wandered up, and I think he might have heard Kim complaining about the prom. I think she was mad because she didn't have a date. Or because Bonnie was taking a test and not helping us. You know how Kim is."

"Yeah." A long pause. "Well, if it bothers you so much, why didn't you just ask her to the prom?"

Ask Kim to the prom? It seemed to echo through the room. "What?"

"You know. You're her best friend. If she really wanted a date, you should have just offered to take her. Then she wouldn't have to go with a new guy, and you wouldn't be calling me up to gossip. Or—" He laughed again. "Maybe that wouldn't work, and you'd be calling me up to tell you that you're taking her to the prom."

"I should have asked Kim to the prom?" Ron's head hurt. Well, yeah, he might have done that. If she wanted to go that bad. "I… I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

"But… what am I supposed to do now?"

Felix sighed. "Ron, it's just a dance. It's not like she's marrying him or anything. And why do you care? I mean, unless you like her or something."

Like her? Of course he liked Kim!

Felix continued. "Besides, he can't be any worse than Josh. You can't hate every guy that likes Kim."

"I know that."

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, or something. We can… gossip tomorrow, if you want. Bye."

"Bye, Felix," Ron said with a sigh, and hung up the phone. "Rufus, he says I should have asked Kim out in the first place!"

Rufus didn't reply.

"Rufus?" He wasn't hiding again, was he? Then he saw the Bueno Nacho bag move. "Rufus, get out of there, that's mine!" He dove for the bag. Was he the only human on the face of the planet that had to fight over food with a naked mole rat?

The fight ended with the last burrito being split fifty/fifty. Good enough. Maybe his mom would make something good for dinner, anyway. Or he could go bug Kim's house.

Kim. Ask Kim to the prom.

That wasn't such bad advice, was it? Of course, weren't proms supposed to be dates? Even though Kim would insist it wasn't if she did show up and make him go? But, usually, proms were dates. He didn't go on dates with Kim. She was his friend. Unless you counted the whole carnival thing, but that shouldn't count. Considering it had been one of the more terrifying nights of his life.

But they didn't do dates. Best friends didn't do dates. Never, ever, ever.

But she certainly was allowed to go on a date with Eric. Maybe Eric really was nice.

Couldn't be worse than Josh, Felix was right about that.

Kim could go on a date, even the prom, with Eric. Yes. She couldn't go on a date with Ron. That's how it was.

A surprising trickle of anger ran into his fists. And what was so wrong with him that she couldn't go on a date with him?

He forced it away. This was ridiculous. He wasn't supposed to think so much on these kinds of things. Heck, he had been fine at the Bueno Nacho, right after the new guy had asked her out. Hadn't he been fine? Of course he had, he had just been surprised by the whole thing. And he certainly had been fine at the school. He had even been teasing Kim.

Why did he care about this?

Not unless he actually liked her… that way.

And he didn't. He did not.

Maybe he just needed to go for a ride or something. Get fresh air and clean out his mind.

After dinner, of course.

* * *

Aw, homework. Was it ridiculously sick that Kim found a certain satisfaction in completing her homework? She, of course, didn't enjoy doing it anymore than the next Middleton High student, but it was kind of nice to be able to hold up a sheet of finished homework and know with certainty that it was done on time and would probably receive a very respectable grade.

Even if it were Latin. But the Latin homework was finished, and she now had the rest of the night to herself.

The phone rang. She lunged for it, but not before it died mid-ring.

"Kimmy!" Her mom called up the stairs. "Phone!"

And that news was followed by distant giggling. "And it's a boy!"

Oh, lovely. The tweebs. They just had to hear her phone calls all the time.

She stopped, her hand on her phone. A boy. It wasn't Ron, was it? No, Ron didn't count as a boy at her home. Tim and Jim wouldn't be laughing about that.

So if it was a boy, and it wasn't Ron…

She grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Dang. Another squeak.

"Kim?" His voice was faint, very nervous. How cute.

Her heart gave a leap. "Oh! Eric! How are you?"

"Good." He gave a nervous laugh. "I can't believe you recognized my voice. I'm not.. I'm not that noticeable, are you?"

"Oh, no!" She leaned back on her bed, willing herself not to jump on it in excitement. Eric. She had never taking a liking to a boy this quickly before. Was she not pathetic? At least Monique approved. "I just… well, since I gave you my number today, I was expecting you might call." She could have slapped herself. Expecting? How dweebish did that sound?

"Really?"

He sounded flattered.

"I hope you don't mind me calling this soon," he continued. "I don't want you to think I'm a stalker or anything. But you're the first person I've met since coming here, so… please don't think less of me if I'm acting a little desperate."

"You're not acting desperate!"

He laughed, somewhat more confident. Oh, but shyness could be so adorable. "Then… then it wouldn't be too much if you wanted to do something tonight? You've probably had dinner…"

Why did she have to eat that night? "Well, yes, actually. Sorry."

"That's okay. I've already eaten, too. Then maybe you would want to go hang out at the playground tonight?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great! I'll meet you there in, say, twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes sounds great!" Too much enthusiasm. Too much enthusiasm. But she couldn't help herself.

After she had hung up the phone, she checked herself in the mirror. Casual. It was just a kiddy playground, she could go casual. But a shirt that wasn't so wrinkled from the day. One that he hadn't seen yet. She ran through her closet and grabbed one. Pink. She looked pretty good in pink. And it wasn't baby pink. So it counted as casual. Then she grabbed her new jacket and ran down the stairs.

"Bye, Mom, bye, Dad," she called as she grabbed the door handle.

Her dad peered up from behind his newspaper. "Exactly where are you off to?"

She paused, bringing up her best not-quite-a-lie voice. "Oh, just hanging out at the park with some friends."

"Any boys?"

She wasn't officially with Eric. "There's a new guy at school. But he's just that. He doesn't count as a boy."

He seemed to take that. "Okay, just as long as he doesn't become a boy. Have fun, Kimmy."

"I will." Oh, yes, she would. Then she was out the door and running as fast as she could down the street to the playground.

Eric was already there when she arrived. He looked so nervous, his pretty light brown hair pushed down with what had to have been a fresh wet comb. He was wearing a different outfit. Jeans, a button-down blue shirt. Casual, of course. "Hey. I thought you might have stood me up. Even though…" he glanced at his watch. "We weren't technically supposed to meet for another ten minutes."

She laughed, flipping her hair from her eyes. "I guess we're both just early birds."

"That's fine with me." He nodded at the swing set. "Wanna swing?"

"Swinging sounds fun."

"Yeah," he said. "Especially at sunset."

Silence.

"I didn't realize you were a poet," she said. Wow, was she lucky.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm just dorky. I mean, you don't find this too babyish? Swing sets on a playground?"

"Actually," she replied, darting to the swing set. "I really do think it's fun. What's wrong with being immature every once in a while." She jumped onto a swing. "Look, I beat you."

"But I came in second place!" he cried, leaping into the one next to her.

"Never mind we were the only two racing."

"Never mind that you never announced we were racing."

"My fault," she said sweetly. "But it did work to my advantage. So, Eric, tell me about yourself?"

He blinked. "Myself? You're the interesting one. Always saving the world and fighting bad guys and all that. But… I play basketball. How's Middleton's team? I want to try out next year."

"Ooh, you'd be great for basketball. And I could cheer for you."

He laughed. "Would you? Hmm, what else can I say? Just moved here this week from Idaho. I have potatoes to give you, if you want some."

"Potatoes." She laughed. "You really know how to treat a girl."

"I'm just kidding. I've never seen a potato farm in my life. Have you?"

"I had to save one, once."

He shook his head, smiling. "You would have."

He was really opening up, Kim thought. This was fun.

"So what else do you do? Besides save the world and cheerlead?"

What else did she like to do? Suddenly her mind was blank. "Um, I usually just hang out with Ron. He's really fun. Sweet guy."

"He seems cool."

"I like to roller blade sometimes. Snowboard."

Eric whistled. "A girl who likes snowboarding. I'm impressed."

She shrugged. "It's fun."

"We should go roller blade sometime, then," he said. "Or snowboard. In winter. Kim, you really don't think I'm a stalker or anything?"

"No! Why would I think that?"

He met her eyes, still so blue in the dusk.

She had just met the guy today. Why was she feeling this way?

"I mean, I just met you today," he said. "And I already…" Suddenly the shy, nervous guy came back with a deep blush.

She choked back a giggle. "You what, Eric?"

"I think I already like you. I was so happy when you agreed to go to the prom with me."

"I was happy you asked me."

"But I can't be more interesting than all your adventures."

"Adventures?" She laughed. "Oh, those. Usually no big."

He laughed for a moment. His eyes were still on her.

Dang, but he was cute. She hadn't even felt this way about Josh. And she hadn't even known this guy an entire day! This was just… crazy. Crazy for her.

But that didn't matter.

Then, without another word, Eric learned over and kissed her.

Wow.

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Forlong**: I'm so loving your fic, btw. Please don't think I'm copying you. I just wanted to do my own version and posted it before I saw yours. But here's some jealousy in this chapter from our dear Ron. And more will be on the way, I promise. I'm just going with the concept that Ron has no idea what he himself is actually feeling.

**Frosty Pickle Juice:** Hey, I didn't know you were a KP fan! But then I found your story! Thanks!

**fryfan:** Does Felix work for pointing it out? Well, when I was in high school, our prom was actually held in early March, sadly enough. But I do realize most schools hold it later on. But some distract laws really do have to let students in no matter what the time of the year. And besides… there's a reason Eric is suddenly the new student. ;)

**Intrepidwarriors:** I think Aussies will get to see the movie. Maybe just later than in the states. Or maybe note. Well, in the US, it's supposed to air April 8th. I'm most excited about it.

**kimnronever:** Your name is so cute! Thanks!

**Smeagolandme:** Thanks! Well, Eric is the name of Kim's boyfriend that really will be in the real _So the Drama._ And Ricky Ullman, who IS famous and whom you might have heard of (He's _Phil on Phil of the Future_), will be playing Eric's voice. So I just stole the last name.

**xPussyWillowKittenx:** Really? They're not OOC? Thanks! Means so much to know I did the characters right in at least that chapter!

* * *

If you guys are curious, here's the summary for the real _So the Drama _tv movie finale thing:

_Drakken comes up with his greatest scheme yet, but it requires Kim Possible to surrender to him. Could the key to beating her be her new boyfriend, Eric? Meanwhile, Ron has to deal with Bueno Nacho falling to the "dark side" and the fact that he's developed stronger feelings for KP. Now, when Kim needs Ron more then ever, will she be able see him in a different light?_

I probably won't be working directly with this idea, but it's somewhat inspiring.


	3. More Awkward Phone Calls

Okay, whose bright idea had it been to go past the park? It certainly hadn't been Ron's. No, all he had wanted to just go ride throughout the neighborhood, completely minding his own business. Not watch Kim and Eric play on the swings. Now that was just all kinds of sickening. Oh, no. He did not have to watch this. He could just leave, and Kim would never know he had been there. And everything would be fine.

Man, was it always so disgusting to watch real couples really kiss?

He could just leave. Just move the scooter past the park. They probably couldn't see him, not at the angle he was at. All he would have to do is keep moving. Especially with the chance this particular kiss might last a long time. A very long time.

"Just move, Ron," he whispered aloud. "Just keep moving. It's none of your business who Kim dates."

That was a lie. He was her best friend. He probably had some sort of weird authority over all of this. And… the new guy. Kim was kissing the new guy. Right there. On the swings. How cheesy was that?

His fists squeezed the scooter's handles, embedding all those lovely little plastic tread marks into his skin. Maybe they would rub off on that Eric kid's face if he punched him.

For crying out loud, was this kiss every gong to end? And why was he thinking about punching Eric? Eric was a nice guy. Probably. He didn't deserved to be punched. Oh, no.

But it was still there. The approaching darkness was having no effect whatsoever on Ron's vision. It might as well be spotlights and glitter and neon signs pointing to that little spectacle.

Kim on the swing, arms around Eric. Eric on next swing, arms around Kim. Lips together and swing chains all tangled up. That was so not right. Not right at all.

Kill Eric, Ron thought. Kill Eric. He already felt the death rays beaming from his eyes. But they weren't hitting Eric. Why wasn't Eric a rotting pile of ash yet? Why not?

Ron glanced at his watch. It had only been three seconds. So Eric had opened up some sort of sick time warp so he could get his dirty paws all over Kim… no, this kiss wasn't that bad. Innocent.

She was still kissing the new guy. Stupid new guy.

Immediately Ron reached down to the sidewalk. Something. His fingers slid over the chalky, cool surface of a stone. Nice big one. Felt comfortable in his palm, at least. Not too heavy, but not too light, either. He could get good distance with this. Oh, Mr. Ullman would be toast.

No. He tried to make himself let go of the rock. He might hit Kim. No. He checked their positions again,. Eric was conveniently blocking Kim. Boo-yah. This was perfect.

Truly fate had led him to the playground. He was supposed to see this. It was his destiny. It was his destiny to destroy Eric Ullman! He choked back the evil laugh he almost threw. What was with that? He never did evil laughs. Never.

But now…

He raised his arm, the rock tight between his fingers. He reeled back, thinking of all those things various Little League coaches and P.E. teachers had yelled at him over the years. So now he could get the right position.

Wait a second. He blinked. This wasn't his business. Why was he caring? It wasn't like he was in charge of Kim or anything. And Eric probably was a nice guy. Better than Josh Monkey. He should be happy for her. This was great. She had a prom date. And someone to kiss.

And a boyfriend.

He sighed. Why was he caring? He tried to shut his eyes. But it was still there. Kim. Kissing a guy.

That didn't mean he had to throw the rock.

But it was too late. Suddenly his hand was free, tasting the chilly air of the night. And the rock was free, too, sailing gracefully and forcefully through the air like some bright meteorite of doom.

Oh, dang, it really was going to smash into Eric's head!

Nope. The rock missed by a good twenty feet, instead slamming into the side of the plastic trash bin. And knocking it over with a deafening crash. Newspaper and snotty tissues everywhere.

Kim and Eric broke, startled, from their kiss.

Ron swore, hopped back on the scooter, and headed quickly the other direction. She better not have seen him. She better not have seen him.

* * *

Kim didn't know how long the kiss would have gone on. Forever, hopefully, if fate had any kindness at all. But it barely seemed he had kissed her then that crash made her jump, and suddenly Eric was no longer kissing her. The trash bin was on its side.

"What the heck?" Eric said softly, staring at it. "How did that happen?"

"Raccoons, maybe?" Kim wondered aloud. The park seemed empty. No raccoons there. She looked to the sidewalk, now barely visible. All she could see was a hazy figure on… She shook her head. No, it couldn't be.

"Kim?" Eric asked, touching her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied. "I just thought I saw someone."

Eric raised an eyebrow, smiling. "So… you think we have spies? Now I'm embarrassed."

"I just hope it wasn't the tweebs. I have these obnoxious little brothers, and the last time I went on a date they did this. It's just so irritating. Well, if you find pictures of us plastered all over the Internet, don't be surprised."

Eric burst out laughing. "Thanks for the warning."

Kim smiled. Eric was such a good guy. He ever got her to kiss, more than a peck, on the first date. She had never done that before.

What was with her lately?

Eh, maybe this was what real twitterpation felt like. Even more than she had ever felt for Josh.

* * *

Ron was on a roll that night. He managed to slam two doors, the front one and the one to his room. So that made three in a twenty-four hour period. Yes, he certainly was on a roll. But he didn't have time to really relish that fact.

"Rufus!" he announced loudly. "We must make plans to rid the world of Eric Ullman! And Josh Monkey!"

Rufus rolled his eyes, but struck a defiant hero pose.

Now that was worth a picture. If Ron cared to do that.

He fell onto his bed, mind once again whirling. Why was he feeling this way? He hadn't even been this furious with Josh. No, Josh had certainly never been this worthy of jealousy. He hadn't been jealous over Josh, had he? No. So he certainly was not jealous of Eric.

He grabbed a notebook from his desk and scribbled "Eric Ullman" onto a sheet of paper. If only he had something in here with which to burn it.

No. He was not going to go all pyro over this. Though it would be fun. He just shredded the papers instead, watching them sprinkle to the carpet.

"Oh, yes, Eric," he muttered. "You are going down."

He really should get himself checked on.

He lay there for a almost half an hour, staring at the paper scraps. This made no sense. The feeling wasn't going away. It just getting worse and worse. Oh, it was just ridiculous.

It was Eric's fault. It had to be.

Finally, he grabbed the phone and pushed the speed-dial button. He only programmed one in. Kim.

* * *

"So this is where the famous Kim Possible lives," Eric said as they approached Kim's house. "Not quite what I expected."

She squeezed his hand. She loved the way hers felt in his. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Just something a little… different. Like maybe a secret metal fortress or something."

"A secret metal fortress." If only her dad were allowed to build one and move the entire family in. Then his life would be complete. "Oh, come on. Eric, I'm just completely normal. Completely average."

"You're not average."

"Just because I save the world on occasion—"

"No, it's not that."

Oh. Her heart melted.

He once again turned to his shy self. "Well… I guess I should drop off here. No offense, but I don't want your dad to kill me."

She laughed. She could already see him through the window, still reading the paper. Clearly, he had no idea she was out here, coming up the sidewalk. With a boy. Oh, the horror. Tim and Jim were probably already snapping photos. "Actually, I think my dad might like you."

"Yeah, but not on the night you were supposed to be with friends."

"That's true." They were still out of distance from the house. "But here… here is fine." She wasn't getting nervous now, was she?

"Yeah… well, I'll call you later about prom? It's only…"

"Next weekend." Wow. She didn't even have a dress. "I guess we have a lot of planning."

"Don't worry, we'll get it done." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll you tomorrow in school, okay?"

Her face had to be bright red now. How humiliating. But maybe Eric thought it was cute. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Somehow she managed to enter the house without using consciousness.

"Hey Kimmy!" her mom called from the kitchen, where dishes were still being done by the sound of it. "How were your friends?"

Friends? Oh yes. Her little lie. "Great. We had fun."

"Ron didn't twist his ankle falling over the park bench again, did he?"

Ron. Who was Ron? Oh, of course. She entered the kitchen, trying to seem casual. "Actually, Ron wasn't there."

Her mom stared at her, eyes wide, and the plate she was drying almost smashing to the floor. "You did something without Ron?"

"Yes." Her mom was giving her one of those looks. "He had homework tonight."

"Oh. That does make a difference. He can't fall behind in school. He probably missed out on a lot, though. Poor guy."

Kim met her mother's eyes. Something was wrong here. "You know he didn't come!"

For a moment her mother tried to maintain the stare, but broke it off with a sigh of defeat. "Yes. I was just curious. He actually called four times while you were out."

Ron usually wasn't that desperate. And she hadn't been gone for more than an hour. Why would he do that?

The figure speeding away from the playground flashed back into her mind. Unless…

"Thanks, Mom!" She sped up the stairs into her roomjust as the phone rang again.

Ron, of course. She grabbed the phone and flopped onto her bed. Try and stay calm. "Hey—"

"You were on a date with Eric." The harshness was so biting she wondered if he had gone evil again.

"Aha!" He wasn't going to psych her out. "So it was you at the playground!"

Silence. "You saw me?" Whatever power had been there previously erupted away in a wave of the usual Ron.

She sighed. "Yes, Ron, I saw you. You weren't hard to miss." Strange. It almost felt like she was supposed to be joking around with him right now. "And would you care to explain why you followed me?"

"Bonnie put me up to it?"

Bonnie. She rolled her eyes. "Ron, why would Bonnie put you up to something like that?"

"Monique, then?"

"Ron!"

She heard something smash over the phone line. Something big. "Okay, okay. I was just out for a ride. I needed fresh air."

When exactly did Ron ever need fresh air? "You were spying on me!"

Something else hit the floor. "Well, you were kissing Eric!"

That was true. For a moment her heart remelted. "Actually, he kissed me."

"I so did not need to hear that."

"I…" That was true. Ron didn't care about any of this. This was something she should be gossiping about with Monique. Definitely not Ron. "Why are you upset about this?"

"I'm not upset!" His voice was louder than ever.

"Ron, you're throwing things around your room."

"I am not."

"I can hear it."

"Er… that's Rufus."

She sighed and shook her head. What was up with him? "Ron, do you need to lie down?"

"I'm already lying down," he replied. "And I'm not throwing anything." Something else crashed. "You know, you didn't have to go the prom with Eric, just to be nice."

For a moment all she could do was hold the phone. What the? "I wanted to go with Eric. He asked him, and he was very sweet about it, and he's a nice guy."

"Is that why you were kissing him?"

"Why do you care who I kiss?"

"I don't! I'm just saying you don't have to go to the prom with him. I mean, I could have taken you if you had really wanted me to."

She couldn't help herself. She just had to laugh. It went out for a long time. Meanwhile, Ron through something else. "Ron, are you asking me to the prom?"

More silence. "No."

No? Something flicked against her heart; she shook it away. Ron was just upset because he wanted her attention. "Ron, I promise I'll go do something with you this weekend. But I'm not going to the prom with you."

"This weekend? You sure you won 't be with Eric?" His voice dripped with venom.

"I promise. We'll go get food and maybe see a movie or something. Or play video games, if you want."

"Really?" A note of hope shot into his voice.

Dang, but he could be easy to please. "I promise."

"Good. Just Team Possible."

"Of course."

Even more silence. Did he gave something else he wanted to say?

He finally ended with a sigh. "Listen, Kim, sorry I kept calling. But I gotta go now. Finish some homework. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ron." She hung up the phone. What was with him? He didn't really want to take her to prom, did he? He wasn't jealous of Eric, was he?

Oh boy. She sat up, staring at the wall. Ron couldn't be jealous. Not for anything more that attention, at least. He couldn't be.

She almost smiled.

* * *

Ron stared at the phone for a long time after hanging up. Rufus was asleep on his pillow, completely oblivious to the random items scattered haphazardly through the room. Eh, like his room was ever clean anyway.

It hadn't worked. Kim was still going to the prom with Eric. Oh, Felix was going to get it. He and his stupid ideas. Though, looking back, Eric really hadn't seemed to care.

He lay back down, trying to relax. Okay. So Kim was going to a really big dance with a guy. Like he and Kim would ever go to a big dance together anyway. They weren't like that. Were they? Besides, it had been Felix's idea.

But he still had to go. Just to… keep an eye on Kim. Yeah. That was it. Who could he ask?

He grabbed the phone again.

A gruff voice answered after four rings. "Hello?"

Much of Ron's nerve failed him. "Hi… Is… Monique around?"

The male voice seemed to growl. "And may I ask who is calling for my baby sister?"

Oh man. Her brother. He tried not to scream. "I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable. A friend of hers?"

"Just a friend?"

"Yes. I promise. Just a friend."

The dude seemed to relax. Slightly. "I'll get her. Monique!"

Ouch. It was right in Ron's ear.

Thank goodness Monique was quick to grab the phone. "Ron?"

"Hi, Monique." Now this sounded weird.

"Hi. What's up? And why are you calling me this late?"

Was she going to agree to this? Monique was a pretty girl. Maybe she already had a date. "I need a favor."

Her voice sparked up. "Did you win free wrestling tickets and need someone to go with you?"

"Not exactly…"

"Oh." Her excitement dropped a good several levels. "Then hurrying up and tell me why you are bothering me this late."

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

Dead silence. He hoped to heaven her brother hadn't overheard that.

"Ron, repeat that."

He took a deep breath. "I need a date for the prom."

She started laughing.

This wasn't good.

"Hang on," she said. "I just got beeped."

Better not be someone else to ask her.

She was back in seconds. "Ron, it's Kim on the other line!"

"Well, just say yes and you can talk to her. Please, Monique, I'll do anything. You're my only hope."

"For what, exactly? Oh no. No way." She laughed. "This isn't about Kim and Eric, is it?"

"…no."

She shrieked again, that horrible girlish thing. "No way! I mean, she just mentioned you, just barely."

Ron's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"Yeah. She just called and told me that you had kept calling her and… oh, never mind. She's not under a microchip again, is she? Because you and that girl were just dang hilarious last time."

"Monique, please just go to the prom with me."

"I will, if you buy me wrestling tickets, next time there's a match. Oh, never mind that. Sure, I'll go with you. But if Kim kills me, you're joining me."

"Fair enough." Boo-yah. Ron Stoppable had a date.

* * *

Drakken was far too obsessed with his little toys, Shego observed. Far more than was healthy. Not good. Not good at all. But it was entertaining for her. Just as long as he didn't go overboard and ruin the one thing that might actually work due to overcare. Heck, he didn't even hear the doorbell. And she wasn't going to answer it anytime soon.

So he could just go on polishing and polishing.

But that bell certainly was getting annoying.

"Dr. D," she said loudly. "I think you have a visitor."

He was humming something badly off-key.

"Dr. D!" she shouted. "The door!"

He looked up at her, blinking. "The door? Well, why don't you answer it?"

"Make me."

He sighed. "Shego, I have work to do. Please?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She picked up the remote and pressed the button that opened the door.

Eric Ullman walked in, yawning and drinking a slurpy. "Hey, everyone. Don't worry, I brought everyone slurpies. They were on sale. There's banana and mixed berry." He held up the drink holder.

"Ooh." Shego smiled. This was one of the better guys to work with. "I'll take the mixed berry."

He offered it to her and bowed. "Sorry, but I took the blue raspberry for myself. I guess that leaves Dr. Drakken with the banana."

"But I hate banana," Drakken said, making his way over to accept the slurpie. "So, Eric, do you have a date for the prom yet?"

Eric laughed. "Of course I do. I met this lovely blonde…"

Drakken's jaw dropped. "You were supposed to ask Kim Possible."

Eric rolled his eyes, while Shego choked back a laugh. "I'm kidding!"

"Well, if you keep kidding like that, I'll have to find someone else who wants to make some quick money for college."

"Lighten up," Shego said, shoving Drakken in the shoulder. "He's got little Kimmy."

"You know," Eric said. "She's not bad looking. Of course I prefer blondes, but she's not bad. Cheerleaders are always good. Plus, she's completely fallen for me." He held up his hand, grinning. "That one-time chemical you gave me really did the trick."

"I actually came up with that," Shego said. "Nothing horribly extreme, just enough to slightly get the emotions going. Not like that awful emotion chip thing."

"Yup. I just shook her hand. Though, I think she was interested in me before that." He shook his hair. "I just put on the shy new guy routine, and she was completely hooked."

"Good, good." Drakken rubbed his hands together. "So everything is ready for the prom?"

"Prom night will go perfectly," Eric said with a sneer.

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Akili-chan:** Yippee! Another Idaho person! Well, glad you like the story. I just thought Ron can be very whiney—and why not make Felix the victim?

**Classic Cowboy:** Thank-you so much!

**Frosty Pickle Juice:** Thanks!

**fryfan:** Yes, poor Ron and his guilt. Glad you liked Felix. I just love Felix, so he had to have a camoe, even if it was just over the phone. I plan to marry Felix. I really will have to read your fic!

**kimnronever:** Yes! He has cute freckles! How can you not love freckles? They're so darling. And he's the nicest guy in the world. Stupid, stupid Kim. Gah, I can't wait to see him be all jealous in this movie.

**LJ Fan**: Well, I think I just confirmed Eric's alignment—but you get cookies for spotting it first! Yay! Well, as far as I know, the show is not being cancelled. They better not do that, especially since I hear the UK has already seen it. Curse them. Every place I have gone to has said nothing about canceling it. But if they do… wanna storm Disney Channel studios with me?

**xPussyWillowKittenx:** Heck, I've thought they should be a couple ever since the very first day my sister made me watch the show all those years ago.


	4. Sheer Stupidity

_Oh my goodness, you guys! I really didn't expect this many reviews. Thanks so much! It means quite a lot!_

_So, yeah, my friends and I FINALLY say the commercial last night. We're all thrilled. And a scene from that commercial inspired part of this chapter._

* * *

They had really gone all out for the prom that year, that was much certain, sticking it in an airplane terminal while the rain poured down in cutting sheets outside. Yet despite the feeling of suffocation and claustrophobia that permeated even those that wandered into the occasional hallways and stairwells, the prom was magical, as a decent prom should be. They had gone beyond simple balloons and crepe paper, with glittering streamers lighting up the rooms, and had brought in potted plants and lanterns and a thousand other random objects that, for some strange reason, fit together oh so well. 

Kim felt pretty enough, embarrassingly pretty, in only that way that a surprisingly talented Mom with a make-up kit, a brush, and a pack of bobby pins could work it. She hadn't planned on letting her mother fix her up, but here she was, a heck of lot more stylish than she had thought and feeling oh so shy about it.

Eric had loved the way she looked, as he showed up on the doorstep with a daisy corsage and his eyes popping out in the most flattering manner a guy could pull off. He had all but thrown her in the back of the limo, littered with icy cold bottles of Sprite and a cute little old chauffer, and she had been whisked away in utter style and romance. Eric was no longer shy and nervous as he chatted away with her in the limo, romantic music filling the back seat.

A dream come true.

It was still raining when they had reached the terminal, but a dozen glittering limos and droplets of water sparkling off hundreds of umbrellas while stars still managed to wink in the sky made up for the fact that it was wet. Eric had, of course, brought an umbrella, whipping it out as soon as he was on the street and tucking her under it like he would die before rain touched her dress. She felt like the ultimate princess. A little different from the girl whose hobby it was to fight evil, but it worked. She deserved one night of spoiling. Eric had offered her his arm and steered her into the dance, every other couple stepping out of the way for them.

And now she was here, surrounded by lights and people and music pounding into her bloodstream. She wanted to dance, no, needed to dance, but maybe she and Eric were both too shy. But it would happen. It had to happen. They would dance the night away, she and the cute new guy who was quickly becoming hers.

But for a time they both just stood there, smiling awkwardly. Tara and Josh sailed past. They looked like they were having fun, but Kim and Eric could dance circles around them. Of course they could.

Eric's hand brushed hers. "It's kinda warm in here," he said. "I'll grab us some drinks. And then… and then I promise we'll dance."

But she wanted to dance now. "Oh, don't bother, drinks could wait" But he was gone.

And someone else had her hand, twirling her out into a less crowded area, an area just demanding to be danced in. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

She almost choked. It was Ron. Yes, it was most definitely Ron, just... dressed up. Usually that just didn't work for him, but this time... She knew what she was supposed to do. Laugh and humor him until he stepped on her foot one too many timeshe remembered social dance lessons in fifth grade as well as she did. But that was quickly flinging itself from her mind.

Everyone was out of the way. Watching her, she could feel it. And… jealous? Well, they had every right to be jealous.

Ron's dancing skills certainly had improved. How could she have thought otherwise? But she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't even speak. She was in a trance, just following Ron as he gracefully led her across the floor, the music drifting around them.

And the bear. She could see the giant bear in the corner, waving and smiling happily. She half-wondered why there was a bear at the prom. But again, they had gone all out.

The music was slowing now, changing. Ron slowed, too, yet his arms were still encircled about her waist. She felt herself falling in towards him, her arms clenching his shoulders, his face becoming nearer and nearer…

"-bite off more than you can chew. There's things down here the devil himself wouldn't-"

Kim screamed and sat up, her hand instinctively reaching out to slam off the clock radio. Toby Keith. Why was it always Toby Keith? And her radio wasn't even set to a country frequency. Stupid mixed music stations. Always playing crazy stuff to interrupt her dreams. She took a deep breath. What had she been dreaming about, anyway? The prom. She had dreamt about the prom. At least it was some sort of dance. No, she distinctly remembered knowing it was the prom. Eric had brought her. There had been a bear. And then Eric hadn't been there and Ron had. She had danced with Ron. Slow-danced with Ron. Not only that, but she had been about to kiss him, and probably would have if the radio hadn't gone off. It was all stupid Toby Keith's fault. And Tina and Steve's. No, that song was not going to get stuck in her head.

And why was she upset about it? It wasn't like she had wanted to kiss Ron. Well, in the dream she apparently had, but that didn't mean anything. She had once had a dream where she had happily been kissing some guy in her English class whose name she had barely known. Wanting to kiss people in dreams was simply a rule of the subconscious.

She smiled and hopped out of bed, turning most of her thoughts about what to wear. Eh, her usual. Green brought out her eyes. She laid the clothes on her bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

She certainly had no plans about kissing Ron. Ever. Well, she had that one time, but_ that_ didn't count. She'd have to tell him about the dream. He'd appreciate itif he didn't freak out. It would probably be the latter, but hey, that was more entertainment for her.

She had just finished blow drying her hair and getting dressed when the kimmunicator went off. Hmm. Wade didn't usually call her this early. Oh well. She grabbed the kimmunicator off the dresser. "'Morning, Wade. What's up?"

Immediately she regretted her nonchalant greeting.

Wade was just grinning at her. Big and sneaky and almost evil.

She frowned. "Wade, what did I do?"

"I heard," he said.

She stared.

"I heard," he repeated. "I know all about it and I just had to come bug you about it.

For a moment she had no idea what to think. What gossip would a twelve year-old boy care about? Unless it were a twelve year-old bent on teasing her. Boys would always be boys. "Eric?"

Wade shrugged. "Yeah, that too. So Kim has a date. So nice of you to inform me of these things. Me, the guy who runs your site. I have to hear about it from other sources."

She sighed. She didn't want to imagine what other sources those might be. The kid was too good at surprising her. "But I take it Eric's isn't that."

His grin widened.

"You're torturing me on purpose!" She flopped down on the bed. "Wade, what else is it?"

"You'll find out. Well, you probably need to get to class, so I'll let you go. See ya." He signed off.

She rolled her eyes. He could be as bad as the tweebs. Oh, Wade. But what was he hinting about? He didn't seem all that impressed that she was going to the prom with Eric. What kind of surprise did he have planned for her? She tried to shove it out of her mind and finish getting ready.

Ron was already waiting for her when she finally arrived down stairs, sitting at the table next to her brothers as if he lived there. For a moment she thought about his actions last night. He still wasn't being weird, was he? No, he was just stuffing his face with a muffin and chatting with Tim and Jim.

Her heart stopped. Tim and Jim hadn't found out she had been with Eric last night, had they? No, if they had, she would have already seen the blackmail agreements or would have heard it from her dad. And Ron wasn't going to tell them, was he?

"Hey, KP!" he said, waving and jumping up, surprisingly intelligible for having half of a muffin in his mouth.

She smiled at him. No, he didn't seem to be acting any weirder than normal. She picked up her own muffin. "Ready to go?"

Tim and Jim giggled. "Hey, Ron, did we tell you that Kim was talking again in her sleep last night?"

The dream. She hadn't spoken in that dream, had she? Suddenly her plan to inform Ron crumbled away. "Bye, tweebs." She grabbed Ron's shoulder and dragged him out the door.

"Whoa, Kim," he said, brushing out his shirt as soon as she freed him. "A little rough, aren't you? You know how I feel about you grabbing my shirt like that."

She shook her head, knocking a strand of hair from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What did you say last night?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." She concentrated on walking ahead. School wasn't that far away. "It was a dream. Probably something humiliating. The tweebs probably have it recorded, anyway. Sorry to drag you out like that."

Ron caught up with her, matching her stride. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

Out of it? For a second the question surprised her. She wasn't acting that weird. The dream. She wasn't still thinking about the dream, in some subconscious way? Again it flashed through her mind. "Am I?" Maybe she was still thinking about Eric. Her heart gave a brushing flutter.

"Okay, this isn't revenge for last night, is it?" He swung a fist defiantly into the air. "Because I don't know what was wrong with me last night, and gosh darn it, I apologize for it!"

A laugh escaped her. "I think we've both been acting weird. I guess I'm just excited about Eric." She watched his face… for what?

"Eric?" He waved her words away. "Nah, that's fine. He seems like a cool guy."

"Why are you apologizing about Eric?"

He stopped, mouth open. "I'm not apologizing!"

"Oh, you are, too." She gave him a shove. He really was fine. Yes, he was just being Ron. "So if you are going to keep acting jealous..."

"Jealous?" The word hung in the air, and then he darted forward. "I'm not jealous of Eric!"

Oh, no. She hadn't just said that. That was just all sorts of bad.

"Whoa, Kim. You have to explain why you said that to me. Do you really think I'm jealous? Do you?"

Oh, boy. Her heart froze as her eyes fell on him. No way. There was no way he could be jealous.

"Ron Stoppable does not get jealous!" he shouted.

Two ladies jogging on the other side of the street stared at him.

He blushed and waved to them. "Hi!"

Kim rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Ron, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean that." She hoped she sounded sincere. "So stop bothering people before we miss first period."

"Not until you take back your statement. The Ron-man does not get jealous."

"Okay." She still had no idea what to think of this. This wasn't, in some way, what Wade had not wanted to tell her? "I take it back. The 'Ron-man' does not get jealous. Seriously, Ron, why are you continuing to go on with this? Let it die."

He didn't have a reply for that.

"Good. See? That wasn't too hard."

Finally, they reached the school.

"Aw, yes," Ron said as they passed one of the prom posters. "We did succeed with our poster-hanging skills. Only one corner has fallen!"

Prom posters. He really didn't have a long attention span, did he? Oh well.

She stopped at her locker and was half-way through switching all her necessary books and notes over when she realized that Ron was still hanging behind her. She slammed the door shut with her elbow. "Ron, don't you need to get your books for class?"

He held up his bag. "I already have them."

She frowned. "You didn't take chemistry home with you last night."

"Yes, I did."

Something wasn't right. Even without realizing it herself, she glanced down the hall through the colorful clusters of people.

"I just wanted to say hi to Eric," he continued.

Eric! She almost dropped her books. She had almost forgotten about him. Momentarily. In the last five minutes. "Why? Do you see him?"

"Erm… no." Ron paused. "Should I?"

She groaned. Eric was no where in sight. Didn't he want to stop by her locker or something? Say good morning to her? Did he even know where her locker was? No, she had definitely not got around to sharing with him that little piece of information. "Sometimes you are so irritating."

"I try to be."

Who had that even been directed at? Ron or the absent Eric? "Why do you want to say hi to Eric?"

Ron didn't even seem phased. No, there was a slight twitch in the eye. Or maybe she was imagining things. "I told you already. He seems cool."

"'Morning!" a chipper voice sang. Monique pulled around the corner, clutching her bag and smiling. "Kim, I just saw Eric down in the math hall. He says, and I quote—" she gave a shrill giggle. "'Hi, cutie.'"

"Really?" Kim replied, somewhat higher than she had intended. "Monique, I think you are having too much fun with the fact that I happen to think this guy is cute—"

"And he happens to think you're cute back. Well, you know me, girl, this is how I get my free entertain…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed Ron. "Oh boy."

Kim glanced between them. Monique was looking almost apologetically at Ron. "Guys?"

Monique forced a laugh. "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all. No big, to quote you. It's just that…" She took a deep breath. "Kim, I forgot to tell you something last night on the phone."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You didn't tell her?"

"Ron, I thought it was a secret!"

"Don't say 'secret' in front of Kim!"

Monique glared at him, and he buried his face in his hand.

"Okay," said Kim, setting her books down on the ground. "What sort of game are you playing?"

Ron took a deep breath, trying his best to look calm. Which Ron never did unless he truly was calm. "Well, KP, old buddy old pal. I thought, that since you and Eric were attending a certain… social event in a week's time, that…"

Monique rolled her eyes. "Kim, Ron asked me to the prom."

The school hallway apparently had an echo Kim had never noticed before. She could hear it over and over again like some odd cartoon thing with the floating voices. Monique's sudden declaration. Was this what Wade had been talking about? Ron? Monique? If that weren't the strangest. Well, Monique wasn't dating anyone, and she and Ron were pretty good friends, so… She felt a smile yank her lips upward. "And I'm the last to know?"

Ron grinned sheepishly. "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

Monique sent him another glare. Were they trying to be sneaky? Kim decided to let it go. "Well, that's fun. So we'll all see each other there, then?"

"You're not upset?" Ron asked. He sounded almost disappointed. Disappointed about what? Monique gave a small cough.

"Why should I be upset?" No, she couldn't be. She was fine with this. Ron and Monique. Poor Monique, letting Ron drag her to a dance. "Ron, I just didn't think you would show yourself at a dance."

"Eh, I figure everyone has to go to at least one formal dance while in high school. So I decided to make Monique's wildest dreams come true and be her date."

Monique laughed. "Yes, Ron, my wildest dreams."

The bell rang. For a few seconds they all just sort of stood there, staring at each other.

Kim cleared her throat. Why had it suddenly turned all awkward? "Well, that's the bell. I'll see you at lunch or whatever."

* * *

Ron and Monique watched Kim saunter off down the hallway, soon lost in the hordes of screaming students. 

"Well," Monique said, folding her arms over her chest. "I don't think that's quite the reaction you intended. Ron, I'm sorry about this."

Ron's eyes turned to her. "What reaction?" He hadn't expected a specific reaction, had he? "She seemed fine with it. Heck, I thought you were going to tell her last night on the phone. When she interrupted our call."

Monique stared at him for a very long time before groaning. "Ron, you really can be such an idiot."

Well, if that weren't a bit harsh. "I didn't know you were intending on attacking me. What did I do this time?"

She clicked her tongue and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ron, my friend, sometimes I worry about you. Maybe I'm just overanalyzing this whole thing, but I like to give myself more credit than that. I would still love to go to the prom with you, but I was assuming that the whole purpose of my wonderful self going with you was to make Kim jealous."

"Jealous?" He shook her away. "Oh, no. Monique. You are most definitely thinking this wrong. I'm not trying to make Kim jealous. I just want to…" Exactly why was he going to this stupid dance again? "You're… smiling… weirdly." He fought an urge to cringe.

Indeed Monique was. "Ron, why do you think I was laughing on the phone last night?"

"Because I was cowering in fear from your brother? You know, we're going to be late for class."

She stopped him. "I'm an aid at the office, they won't care, and you're always tardy anyway. We're talking now, boy." She pushed him against the locker. "Okay, when I brought up the whole microchip ordeal thing last night, I was not completely joking. To be honest, I was quite happy when she was under that thing. Of course, I didn't realize it at the time, but you know now it is."

What was she getting at? "Monique, you're hurting me."

"You were acting all freaky weird when Eric showed up, right?"

"No, I wasn't." The whole park incident, throwing things… she didn't know about those? Curse the female conspiracy!

A glare burrowed from her right into his eyes. "Wrong. I'm not stupid. Girls are meant to know these things. Look, you and Kim have been friends since preschool."

That was true. They were best friends. Had been forever. "Yeah…"

"And you didn't like Josh…"

"Josh is a moron!"

Monique's grin grew. "And now you don't like Eric."

"I like Eric…"

She shoved him once again against the painful metal dials and handles of the locker. She was amazingly strong. "Ron, work with me here! Did you even tell Kim that you'd take her to the dance?"

He carefully tried to press her hand away. "Yes, as a matter of fact. So you can't accuse me of that. I told her last night that I would have taken her if she had really wanted to go."

"Somehow I doubt your effort." She released him. "I think you two are cute. I actually decided that last night."

Cute? "I don't understand you."

"I think you do. So you had better say something." She winked at him. "Now you better get to class."

* * *

Ron certainly was late meeting her for lunch. Of course, Kim's teacher had gotten bored five minutes early and sent them on their merry ways. But still, one would think the smell of even cafeteria food would draw Ron. She set her tray at their usual spot. 

She still couldn't believe Ron was taking Monique to the dance. Even after that dream she had. Ron wasn't allowed to show up in her subconscious like that and then… well, now he really was going to be at the dance.

She tore her milk open. Why was she caring? It was just her two favorite friends in the world, going to a dance. She highly doubted they had a thing going on. That was a definite confirmation. Monique would have told her the moment of.

"Hi, Kim," rang a familiar voice.

Her milk almost spilled as she looked up. "Eric!"

There he was, looking even cuter than he had the night before. She felt herself blush. "Hi!"

He grinned shyly, drumming his fingers on his tray. "Mind if I sit here?"

There were plenty of seats. Definitely a space for someone like Eric. "Sure!" Ron wouldn't mind. He wasn't acting… quite so weird.

He set his tray down and pulled up a chair. "I almost didn't think to catch you. I thought you'd be off saving the world. Or something."

"No, I still have to attend high school. So… how are you enjoying Middleton?" How many times had she asked that now?

"Still the same," he said with a smile. "Though I must say I'm afraid of this food."

"It's an acquired taste."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Wow. Lunch with Eric. She grinned. She really hoped Ron wouldn't mind.

Then she heard a voice at the door.

* * *

This probably wasn't what Monique had in mind. He still wasn't sure what she had been talking about. But he had to say something. What thoughts did he need expressed? It's true, he hadn't been sincere enough last night with Kim. He had made offering to take her to the prom sound like a chore. No. Even if she was already going with Eric, even he was already going with Monique, he had to make her understand the truth. He was her best friend, and he would have been honored and delighted to take her to any dance, if she really wanted him to. No, not again with the chore thing. He couldn't bring that up. 

This still didn't explain the Eric thing. No matter. He shoved the thought from his mind. He had been so relaxed about it that morning. So okay about it. Until Kim had brought it up.

Even if Eric was sitting there, at a table that was not his, next to Kim.

He hadn't meant to scream her name. Not meant to make all the students there stare at him. Not too many, lunch hour had just started. But still a fair amount. Well, they could be witnesses to this whole thing.

Kim and Eric stared at him in horror.

Maybe he should stop now. But he found he couldn't. He was already dashing across the cafeteria. It seemed in slow motion to him. "Kim!" he shouted again. He finally fell against the table, jarring Kim and Eric's milks. "Ow."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Hi Ron. Are you all right?"

Evil, Ron thought. Evil evil evil. Why was he thinking that? "I don't need to talk to you, Ullman. I need to talk to Kim."

Even the lunch ladies were staring.

Kim looked sick. "Ron, you haven't even gotten your lunch yet."

He pulled himself up. "I'm not hungry right now. I need to talk to you."

The familiar irritation was filling her eyes. "Okay, then. You can talk now. I'm right here."

"It's about the prom."

"Did Monique dump you or something?"

"No, Monique most certainly did not dump me."

Eric blinked. "Monique and him…"

Kim frowned. "Yeah."

Ron drew a deep breath. "I'm still going with Monique to the prom. I just had to repeat what I had said last night."

"Which thing?"

"I really would have taken you to the prom if you had really wanted to go." He swore inwardly. That did not sound much better.

Kim smiled nervously at the various staring people around here. "Ron, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm…"

She placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

He shook it away. "Yes! I just wanted to tell you that!" Sort of. "Any dance. I'm there for you."

"That's… sweet." She looked frightened and very bewildered. "But Ron, it's okay, I'm going with Eric."

"But—" She wasn't understanding. He couldn't understand it, it was her job to do that for him.

"Ron, please. Calm down and get yourself something to eat."

"But—"

"Why is this so important?"

Oh no. A question that couldn't have a yes/no answer. He stared at her. Her eyes. Her hair. Eric looking very confused behind her. If only Eric weren't there. "Because…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Ron."

"Because…" He couldn't think. He couldn't think at all. Where was Monique when he needed her?

Why was this important?

She sighed, gave that familiar comforting smile, and picked up her brownie. "Eat this, Ron, if you can't answer."

"I have an answer!" No, he didn't.

"Then what is it?"

His mouth opened, providing no help to his brain. Just say something. Just say something. He had already ruined this enough. It would fix it to just say anything. Anything to make her not go with Eric. And why did that matter? The answer spilled out even before he could instruct his brain. He didn't even know where it had come from.

"Because I love you."

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**_Ace Lannigan:_** Thanks! Now I'm actually tempted to read that book.

**_BOC24:_** I was just trying to be practical on the low-carb thing. ) Glad you liked it. It's happening to every other restaurant.

**_Classic Cowboy:_** I actually think Kimmie is still confused about Ron and Monique. I don't think she knows quite what to think. Hmm. Give her another chapter, I think. Poor girl. I mean, as far as she cares, they're just her two friends, so… anyway, thanks!

**_Forlong:_** You wrote that summary? Wow! I feel so privileged! Anyway, yes, I had to include the ol' Stoppable jealousy for you.

**_Frosty Pickle Juice:_** Thanks! I'm starting to have too much fun with it.

**_fryfan:_** I'm trying not to make Ron a stalker. Trying is the keyword. So any advice you can give is helpful. I don't think he will be, especially where he'll be ending this, but he's kind of getting out of my control a bit. Oh, I'm having trouble navigating that Futurama site with your fic on it… sorry, I'm just site-challenged.

**_gargoylesama:_** Usually, I would have drawn out everything a lot more. But for some reason, unbeknownst to me, I'm just decided to go bang-bang fast-paced with this.

**_Great Detective:_** Oh, I'm aware the show is being cancelled. I think I was referring to a rumor against the movie there. Though I do curse the 65-episode limit.

**_Intrepidwarriors:_** Thank-you so much!

**_JulesFire:_** I'm disgustingly thrilled. I actually didn't see the trailor until last night! It was funny. My friend and my roomie and I were watching the Disney Channel, minding our own business, and then… we were all pathetically excited. Glad you liked Ron throwing things. I can actually imagine him doing so. Not really intending to, but doing so anyway.

**_Kadesh:_** Thanks! Well, the show is on April 8, unless you're a lucky skunk in the UK…

**_LJ Fan: _**Yeah, my sister (who is Jamie McFly, if you wanna look up her stuff—must advertise for lil sis) is madly in love with Ricky Ullman anyway. She actually hasn't decided yet if she wants Kim to hook up with Ron or Eric—just because he is played by Ricky.

**_MtnRon:_** Yeah, I don't think our stories will detract from each other, either. I'm really loving your version! You're more romantic. But I won't copy!

**_ShadowGirl:_** Heck, all my friends and siblings think Ron and Kim are made for each other! Why can't she figure it out? I've actually seen a couple movie summaries. And I know they're canceling the show—I was referring to a rumor that someone heard about canceling the movie.

**_Spice of Life:_** Yes, Kim REALLY should dump that boy. She can control her own thoughts. She doesn't need Eric.

**_TheBaldOneMpls:_** SWERVE! Hey, you gotta love WWE! Thanks so much for what you said about Ron! I actually think stupid guys like him are easy to do. Simple, mindless, thinking. No offense to Ron.

**_The luck of the irish:_** Curse you and your opposite-Atlantic advantage! (shakes fist) I'm just glad you can still read my story.

**_WWLAOS:_** Thanks for being so honest in the critique. I always did imagine Ron might get to jealousy points where he really just couldn't think properly, and I tried to put out the fact that he of course didn't want to kill anyway, just was having a little fantasy, but maybe it did go overboard. Anywho, any suggestions you have would be greatly appreciated.

**_xPussyWillowKittenx:_** Gasp! You're right! The Rons are alike! Scarily alike. You know, they would probably hate each other if they ever met. Or become best buddies. It's scary. But it works. It just means that Ron is an awesome name! Rejoice in Rons!


	5. Inevitable Angsty Chapter

This chapter will be a tad shorter than the rest, but I didn't want to combine it with anything else.

_By the way, did anyone see the music video they now have on the Disney Channel for the movie? My roomie and I saw it last night, and all we have to say is "Kim was cheating!"_

_Once again, thanks so much for all the great reviews and advice!_

* * *

"I love you."

The words hung like stalactites before the entire cafeteria, which was suddenly much more crowded than Kim had previously thought. Every eye, including those of the little old lunch ladies who usually didn't concern themselves with high school drama, was upon her and Ron, waiting.

Well, she was waiting, too. Waiting for Ron to continue with a laugh and a wink and some excuse for this joke and a jubilant cry about how she had fell for it. So she stared back at him, praying against everything that this was not true. Not here, not now.

But Ron wasn't saying anything else, just standing there as a horrible look of nausea filled his face.

He was serious. And he looked as if he might fall down dead if he spoke another word.

And the cafeteria was still waiting.

This was an absolute nightmare.

Next to her, Eric allowed himself an awkward cough. "Kim, do you… want me to leave?"

That might be best. This didn't concern him. But then again, it did.

"Ron," she finally said. "What did you just say?"

His gaze dropped, and he mumbled something. "I…"

"Ron?" Couldn't this have waited? Why in front of everyone? "Please tell me you were joking."

Another eternity passed while she and everyone else waited for an answer. Then, almost unnoticeably, he shook his head.

No way. She felt a giant fist, invisible, of course, slam out of nowhere into her stomach. No way had she been witness to this. Ron did not love her. Ron did not just admit to… not joking. All these years…

"Ron!" She slammed the brownie back down onto her tray. "You can't just run in here and tell me that… in front of everyone!" She glanced back at Eric, who simply looked horrified.

Ron once again ventured to look at her. "But I-"

How could he do this to her? He was her best friend! Not her boyfriend! So they had all but made out once in the hallway much to the traumatizing of Wade. He knew what had been going on then. And he had been the one to end it almost immediately. It was clearly not supposed to be! If he had felt that way then… why was this happening now? She didn't want him, she wanted Eric! "I can't believe you! How could you do that to me?"

Ron stumbled backwards.

Her voice, the words, had been way too harsh. She realized that now, and not even from the sudden, small, and short burst of applause that sounded from somewhere and completely died three seconds later.

Why did he have to look at her like that? Like she had just hit him or something.

Ron took a deep breath, looking, momentarily, more courageous than she had ever seen him. "But Kim—" The courage didn't last even as long as the clap.

Her heart was pounding. "Ron, I can'tEric…" Dang. Her voice was still too cruel. She couldn't stop it, not keep any anger back. "This is insane." She couldn't look at him anymore. The tray of food was suddenly far more comforting.

He was still standing there, she could sense that much. Then, without a word, she heard him turn around and leave the cafeteria.

For about a minute the cafeteria was dead silent. Then slowly, some chatter started somewhere, and before long it was the same noisy place it always was.

But she couldn't join back into it. This was awful. Of all people, Ron. When she had thought him jealous… she had never thought him jealous… this way! How could he? Just because she had finally found someone who would pay more attention to her than Josh ever would, and someone she really liked, he had to go and decided that he was the only one for her. She pounded her fist onto the table, her tray jumping.

Eric slid his hand slowly over her fist, gently pressing it down. "Kim," he said. "I didn't… ruin anything, did I? I mean, I'm just the new guy, and just because I really like you doesn't mean I will come between… anything you and Ron have. I just…"

She shook her head, trying to smile, if that were possible. "No, Eric, you're fine. We don't have anything."

A familiar laugh rang behind her. Bonnie. Kim didn't bother to turn around. "Wow, Kim," she sang. "I actually feel sorry for you now. Imagine, being the object of Stoppable's affections. And that little drama there."

Kim had several nice retorts just waiting to jump out. Oh yes. And already fueled by the beast inside. But none were coming out. "Thanks, Bonnie," she said as dryly as she could.

Bonnie just laughed again. "Anytime, Kim. Anytime."

* * *

The cafeteria was far behind him now. Or least it had to be. Ron had been running for what seemed like hours, almost knocking over passing students and faculty in his mad dash to get as far from that room of torture as possible. He had to be safe now, didn't he? He at least had to be in Cancun by now. He finally dared look. Science hall. Yeah, that was about the opposite side of the building. The place where the architects had put tile instead of…

The bottom of his sneakers failed to catch the tile and instead kept going, throwing him a good ten feet to the opposite side of the hall and crashing into the wall. He sat there for a moment, unable to be more stunned than he already was. There was a prom poster above him, swinging precariously by one thumbtack.

That stupid prom. And stupid him. Why had he done that? "Why?"

Rufus crawled from his pocket, yawning.

Ron groaned. "Rufus, how come you got to sleep through all that?" He picked the naked mole rat up, bringing him to his face, where he blinked in confusion. "You just slept and let me make a fool of myself? You are no help at all!"

Rufus frowned. He was looking at him like…

Kim. Ron sighed and set Rufus down on his knee. "I'm sorry, buddy," he said, forcing his voice down two octaves. "It's not your fault. Just mine. Though there has to be a way to blame Monique for this."

No, that was impossible. Monique was going to kill him the moment she found out about this. That was hardly what she had meant at all. Now he had to fully realize that. Now, of all times!

The cafeteria scene was coming back like a bad dream. No, a nightmare. He still couldn't believe it was him, running in like that, saying that. No wonder she hated him now. He would hate himself, too. Wait, he already did hate himself.

"Ron Stoppable," he muttered aloud. "World's biggest idiot."

"Nuhuh," said Rufus, shaking his head and hopping up to give Ron a bag on the cheek.

It didn't help.

"Ron?" a voice called from around the corner. Then Felix appeared, wheeling himself carefully down the hall past a sign reading "Caution: Wet Floor" that apparently Ron had failed to notice on his turn down and looking very worried. "What the heck are you doing down here?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh? Wouldn't you like to know?"

Felix pulled himself right up before Ron. Just so he could stare condescendingly down at him, Ron thought bitterly. "Actually," Felix said. "I already know. If you're talking about that stunt you just pulled in the lunch room. In fact, that one girl from the school newspaper is already planning an article about it."

Ron almost laughed. Then he realized that Felix was not joking. He dropped his head into his knees, almost knocking Rufus away. "She's really going to kill me now."

"Who is?" Felix asked.

Ron stared up at him past the cloth horizon of his knees. "Kim. I'm assuming you heard her."

Felix made a face. "That's true. Ron, I know I chewed you out about gossip… just yesterday, but I have to know: why, in the name of all that is good and holy, did you say that back there?"

Rufus chattered something, and Ron moaned. He felt so sick. Maybe he should run to the nearest men's room before the janitor needed to mop again. "I don't know!"

"This looks so pathetic," Felix muttered sympathetically. "Okay, let me try again. You told her, before a healthy percentage of the school, that you loved her."

"Please don't remind me."

"Well, is it true?"

"I—" Ron stared up at him. Suddenly it was back in full force, those words popping out from nowhere like a volcano and he was back there, right before Kim, telling her that he was in love with her. Where had that come from? "I—"

He fell back once again into the wall, and the thumbtack gave up the ghost and sent the poster crashing down into his lap. Prom

Felix gave a small laugh. "Are you okay?"

Ron stared at the poster, all the crepe paper and the remainders of balloons that people had pulled off and the glitter glue, all screaming at him with their eye popping colors. There was a message in there. There had to be. This… this horrible freak accident. No, not an accident. There was a reason for why he had said what he had said. A huge reason. He didn't just want to take Kim to the prom, he… She was his best friend. Ever since pre-k. All those little moments of jealousy, those fights, all the fun they had had together. They had to mean something. He had considered it all before, hadn't he? So what if it had never been seriously? The cafeteria scene was gone, replaced by that day in the hallway, when she had been under the moodulator. There had to be something real about that. He had enjoyed that!

Felix was still waiting. "Are you sure you're okay?"

For a moment Ron couldn't reply. "I love her," he whispered. "I really do love her."

Felix's face paled. "Ron?"

"No!" Ron jumped to his feet, barley managing to grab Rufus before he did and tossing the poster into Felix's lap. "Felix, I didn't talk crazy back in the cafeteria. I told the truth. I do love her!"

For a moment all the humiliation and pain of ten minutes before was gone. All he could think about was Kim. How pretty she was, how cool she was, how all-around amazing she was…

"Ron," he could imagine her saying. "Ron." She was becoming harsher with every word, but he didn't care.

"Ron!"

He snapped from his fantasy. It hadn't been Kim at all. Stupid imagination. Felix was glaring at him.

"Okay, then," Felix said. "So you love the girl. What are you going to do now?"

Ron paused, fist half way victoriously in the air, Rufus gasping for breath. "What do you mean?"

"Back in the cafeteria…"

It all came crashing back. "Oh no." He fell back against the wall. "I… I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Felix knocked the poster to the floor.

"Yes I am!" he screamed. Amazing how the science hall echoed. "Do you have any idea what I just did? She was in there! She doesn't like me that, she likes Eric!"

"She just met Eric!"

"You're not helping, you know." Ron put Rufus on his shoulder. Now he really did feel sick. He had seen her face back there. Seen how she had reacted. Everything. "Felix, she probably hates me now."

Felix shook his head. "Ron, she does not hate you. Even though what you did… Dude, you have to fix this."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" He didn't mean to sound so accusing.

Felix didn't seem to mind, though the dejection was evident. "I haven't the slightest idea. Like I know anything about girls."

"See? You don't even know, and you're supposed to be smart!" He sighed and drove his foot into the fallen poster. Stupid, stupid prom. "She hates me now. I can't talk to her. I'd only make it worse for her. Besides…" It hurt. He didn't think it would ever hurt this bad. If you were hurt by that kind of thing, it only meant you were a pansy or something. Not tough. But it really did hurt. "She likes Eric."

Yes. Eric. Eric was probably tougher. What Kim needed. Not her obnoxious sidekick.

"Ron," Felix said.

But Ron just gave him a half-hearted wave and started down the hall.

* * *

_**SHOUT OUTS!**_

**AngelTigerBlade:** You heard Ron correctly.

**Bratty:** Thanks!

**Classic Cowboy:** Thanks! And no, Kim didn't take it well, did she?

**Forlong:** Wait until you see what Eric was thinking during that time. )

**Frosty Pickle Juice:** I'm trying not to delay it! )

**fryfan:** I had to end the chapter that way. I have an affinity for cliffhangers.

**Great Detective:** I fear for Ron's life as well. Yes, he was not that smart there.

**Jamie McFly:** Yes, I do have a life! (cries in denial) How dare you accuse me otherwise! I'm glad you came to the dark side of Kim/Ron-ness. Though I admit that the guy I'm assuming is Eric in the music video they did is pretty good looking for an animated dude. Oh, LJ Fan below wants to know if you want Eric.

**LJ Fan:** I'll see if Jamie wants him. Maybe we can clone Ron for you. We have to, anyway, because my friend Trish and I have decided that we also want Rons.

**WWLAOS:** I promise, you'll find out what Wade was referring to more clearly. As for the Sprite… I suppose I could have been wilder, but this is a G-rated fic and at my high school prom, we had bottles of Sprite in our limo—probably because our party was made up of good little Mormons, good little Christians, and a couple of staunch Pagans bent on purifying the body, so oh well. I can't believe I channeled my own prom into this. Which, by the way, was in an airport terminal. Dang, I need more ideas. Anyway, thanks!

**xPussyWillowKittenx:** Gasp! That's a great idea! The Rons United could be a fic! Would you wanna do it with me?


	6. Fairy Godmother

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**_Classic Cowboy:_** Let's just admit it. They are targets and nothing more. Thanks!

**_Crystalized Ayame Pedals:_** Thanks!

**_Frosty Pickle Juice:_** Y'know, I think you're the reason I'm writing this so darn fast.

**_fryfan:_** Eh, Kim was just feeling all humiliated. As for Bonnie… just keep reading.

**_gargoylesama:_** Yeah, I heard those cursed UKers got to already see it. Lucky them. A spoiler site… I think I'll just wait. The anticipation is fun.

**_Intrepidwarriors:_** Yes, Ron will always be a bit of an idiot. Thanks for your compliment. I enjoy naming the chapters.

**_LJ Fan:_** Heck, I'd do the same thing if Ron told me he loved me. And screw detention. I also want to know why they gasped! But it has to be something good. Bwahaha. No, I won't be able to put any ninja guys in here. Sorry. At least I don't think I will.

**_nebulia:_** Wow. I'm glad I was able to give you a good introduction. There is other good stuff in KP fandom as well. But thanks!

**_RainSprite03:_** Thanks! I felt the same way about the commercial.

**_ShadowGirl:_** Yes, I did see that the 6th book is coming out! And I'm just thrilled! I do think Kim was mean—but she is mean in the series anyway, at times. Stupid Kim.

**_Spice of Life: _**Heck, I'm still living in horror that the movie won't turn out with Kim picking Ron!

**_Vapaad:_** Thanks!

**_WWLAOS:_** I actually tried to put Monique's full reaction into this chapter, but it just didn't seem to fit as well as I had hoped. Bonnie's human, all right. I could just imagine her doing something like that. I don't think she fully understood the gravity of the situation at the time. Either that, or I was just aiming for some contrast for her behavior in this chapter. Thanks!

**_xPussyWillowKittenx:_** Okay! I'll try and e-mail you later about the story. And yes, poor Ronnikins.

* * *

An entire freaking week. No, over a week. Or however many days it had made out to whatever total there was in any calendar system. None of it mattered. It was all based around the prom, anyway.

Which was tonight. Already? Kim couldn't believe it was already here. How the time had passed. Of course, most girls were usually asked a healthy month in advance. Not her. She was the lucky one, the spur of the moment.

Eric hadn't just asked her out of desperation? No, that was a silly thought. She was sure she would have already sensed any hidden motivation, if there were any. He was just new, already in love with her, and had only wanted to ask her to the prom. She giggled and rolled over in bed, turning her face away from the phone in a momentary lapse of concentration. One that didn't last long.

Maybe she should just get out of bed. Maybe then something would happen. She flipped back over, staring at the clock. Almost 6:30. That wasn't too bad, was it? Not for a Saturday. Especially how late she had been up last night, staring at that stupid phone… Guys were impossible.

Perhaps she could try just one more time. She reached for the phone, trying to dispel the sickness inside her. Butterflies. Prom butterflies, she told herself. That's all it was. She was just confusing emotions. She slid her thumb over the speed dial button and put the phone to her ear. It rang once.

Why in the world was she calling anyone at 6:30 on a Saturday morning? Who did that?

Unless it was an emergency, of course. Perhaps they would think it were an emergency, and rush in a panic to the phone and right into her trap…

She broke the connection, not letting it even strive for a second ring. Then, groaning, she fell back into her pillow. She felt awful. She really should have gotten more sleep. And that included the entire week. Eric had been so worried about her, but even a bouquet of flowers bought only with a few bucks but a lot of heart from the grocery store wasn't enough. She smiled at the flowers, still striving for life in a vase by the window. They were pretty. He was so sweet. And he was trying to understand.

Except he had no idea what she had been doing ever since that day. Calling over there. No, it hadn't even been that. This time, just now, had been her third attempt. Three attempts in over a week, how pathetic was that? She was Kim Possible, the girl who wasn't suppose to be afraid of anything, and here she was, with three measly telephone calls that never went past the first ring and hoping that the wonders of caller identification would release magic and make everything all right again.

But it wasn't happening. Ron wasn't going to call her.

She tried to remember. Did they even have caller i.d. over there? Maybe that was it. But why wasn't he calling her anyway? It had been way too long. Over a week. She had never, ever gone that long without talking to him. Not since before preschool, and those early years had still included the after-dinner chats on the kitchen phone while their parents had all rolled their eyes at the phone etiquette formulas of four-year olds. And now she hadn't talked to him in over a week.

It wasn't her fault, was it? Had she honestly scared him away that badly? She hadn't even managed to see him in the school hallways, and somehow in their shared classes they were on opposite sides of the room. That jerk. Why did he have to do it that way? Why couldn't he just pretend that the whole hellish incident in the cafeteria in front of the entire school had never happened?

Why couldn't she pretend that? She hadn't been the one avoiding him. At least, she didn't think so.

She gave a scream and buried her face in the pillow.

"Kim?" A gentle knock sounded at the door. "Kimmie, are you all right?"

Oh, great. Had she just woken up the entire family with that scream? She lifted her face off the pillow and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to freak out. She wasn't going to freak out. "I'm fine, Mom." _Please don't open the door._

The door opened. "Kimmie, you don't sound fine. You just gave one of your annoyed screams."

Kim sat up and climbed out of bed. "I'm fine, Mom. I'm sorry."

Her mother stepped into the room, her pink robe dragging across the carpet. She looked so different without her make up. "You're not upset about the prom tonight, are you? Your dress is already picked out, you're going to look gorgeous."

She shook her head, stretching down her pajama shirt to cover her tummy. "No, I'm excited about the prom." It wasn't a lie. It was the truth.

Her mother was silent for a moment, studying her in that way that only moms could pull off. "You still haven't spoken to Ron yet, have you?"

Again she shook her head. Suddenly it felt as if an entire building had collapsed on her head. She collapsed into her mom's arms, crying. "No, he won't call me!"

"Oh, dear." Her mother ran her fingers through Kim's hair, pulling at a bed head snarl. "I didn't think this was going to last this long."

Well, it certainly hadn't ended yet. Kim broke away and grabbed her phone, flipping to the list of past callers. "Look, Mom," she said, sniffing back tears. "See? Eric, Eric, Eric, Monique, Eric, Monique, wrong number, Eric. Do you see any Ron on there? She waved the screen in her mom's face, as if she would be able to do something about it. "There's a total lack of Ron there!"

She stared at the phone sadly, nodded, and took it in her hand. "Haven't you called him?"

The question of judgment. "No. I… I tried, Mom. I actually tried. I just can't… no one has picked up."

"You need to let it ring more than once or twice."

"Mom, I can't—" Kim sat down on her bed. At least the tears had momentarily stopped. "Mom, I still can't believe he did that!"

Dr. Possible sat down next to her, sliding her arm over her shoulders. "I can."

Kim started at her. "He… he said that in front of everyone!" She knew what the reply was going to be—what it was the afternoon of the entire incident. Something about "oh, it wasn't everyone." Mothers.

"You know very well it wasn't in front of everyone: the cafeteria wasn't even full yet." She took a deep breath. "I'm not saying it was the most brilliant idea, but let's face it, it's Ron we're dealing with. Though I must say I didn't think it was going to last this long."

More tears were coming. Kim fiercely wiped them away. "What am I supposed to say to him after that? What is he supposed to say to me?"

For once, her mother didn't answer right off. "You know," she finally said. "For years, I never thought that when this sort of thing happened between you to that it would go this way."

"I know, but—" Kim stopped. What had she just said? "You… you saw this coming?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Well, call it the feminine game if you will, or just a mother's instinct. You know I've always liked Ron. But how could it not happen eventually? You've been friends since you were just little."

"You knew he was going to randomly declare love to me in the school cafeteria?" Another building had just struck her head.

"Kimmie, it happens. When two people are as close as you and Ron are, feelings can change."

What sort of answer was that for a brain surgeon to give? "I don't want things to change. I just want him to be my friend again."

Her mother sighed. "You're not still upset with him, are you?"

Upset? Kim no longer knew what she was. "A little, I guess." After what he had done to her, after what he had said, how he wouldn't even come near her. "Mom, why is he avoiding me like this?"

"You… what you told me you said was pretty cruel. Kimmie, did it occur to you that maybe he was just as humiliated as you were? I'm actually kind of impressed by him, being able to say what he said in front of so many people. It shows courage."

"But I think he just blurted it out without thinking."

Her mother laughed. How could she dare laugh at a time like this? "That's because he's Ron. That's what he does. But he still said it, and he still waited for an answer. He took what you said—in front of 'everyone'—" She demonstrated with finger quotation marks—"and to me that says something. To actually wait for an answer from you, even if he did just blurt it out. And he didn't get angry with you. He did all of that for you."

How was that supposed to make her feel any better? "Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier? Like when I came home from that last week?"

"I guess I was hoping you two would figure it out on your own."

This time Kim couldn't stop the tears. "I didn't mean to hurt him that badly. I just… I just didn't know what to do."

"Kimmie." Her mother pulled in her a hug. Kim couldn't back away. "Just because you're a cheerleader and get good grades and save the world doesn't mean you have to know everything. You're still young. You're still human. Why, I probably would have reacted the same way."

Kim lay there a moment, thinking. "Thanks, Mom," she finally said.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She gave a small shrug.

"Then I think I'll go start some pancakes." Dr. Possible gave Kim a kiss on the forehead and stood up. "Don't worry, honey. You're best friends. A strong friendship can't be ruined that easily. And remember, you still have a prom to attend with an awesome guy. Even if your father disagrees."

Kim lay on her bed long after her mom had left. "Ron," she muttered. She was so sick of this. All these days of horror just because of one stupid moment in the lunchroom. She'd have to make it up to him, somehow.

A silver picture frame lay face down on her desk. She had knocked it over that day. Slowly, cautiously, she stood up and crosses the room to fix the picture. Her and Ron and Rufus.

Well, then. She'd have to deal with this later. No matter what, there was still a prom to go to. With Eric. Her heart gave a flutter in spite of everything else.

Maybe she would still see Ron at the prom, anyway. Between all of Monique's apologies, she had said they were still going.

Kim sighed and opened her closet to stare at her dress. Her dad had paid for it, not knowing, of couse; Kim's mom had simply stolen his credit card. Gorgeous, simple, and blue. Monique was already in love with it, and had even offered to steal it. At least Monique was still speaking to her. At least Kim wasn't mad at her. Of course, she still wasn't sure all that Monique had said to Ron to inspire all of this. The rushed apology didn't explain anything. But Monique had been sincere, if nothing else, and hadn't said a single word about the incident since. What a good friend.

At least Kim still had one friend left.

* * *

Shego stood on Drakken's contraption, the one he hadn't designed himself, and stared down it into it. She still was impressed, amazingly enough. In the time since its creation, not a single bad thing had happened, no god of irony had struck, and the device that might actually do something neat was still in perfect working order. Heck, maybe she should take credit for it, if the plan pulled through. Which it just might. True, she had seen plenty of ideas that were superior, but considering that this was Drakken… hey, she couldn't be picky. So he had finally mastered the basics of evil villain philosophy.

Shego could already see the victim—once the victim was selected, of course—strapped just so inside, lasers and the rest of it all happily strapped to the sides. Perfect, perfect, perfect. If perfect could be defined in the ironic way that this looked just like any other doomsday device. And yet actual logic had been included. Someone had thought this through. Yes, if she knew little Kimmie well, the brat wouldn't try to use much imagination. Not with this plenty threatening diversion to distract her. Twice.

Eric yawned and knocked on the side, sending a vibrant metallic echo through the room. "So this is it? Looks cool."

Shego frowned. "You don't seem all that impressed."

He shrugged and fiddled with one of the screws. "Hey, I can turn on a computer and send someone an instant message. That's as far as technology and I get along. How do I know if "looks cool" is a respectable opinion or not?"

"Trust me, lover boy, it's not." She hopped down to the floor. "So you haven't developed any feelings for Kimmie that might wind up in some unexpected and dramatic reverse of alignment and cheesy heroics which will eternally win you the girl's heart yet waste all the time and effort we put into this?"

Eric laughed. "Hey, I told you that she isn't my type. She's cute and fun to kiss and all that, but can you really see me with some redhead? I told you, I like blondes. Still, it's good practice."

"Right. You're going to study musical theatre again?"

He looked disgusted. "Musicals? Never. Dramatic theatre! Dramatic theatre!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Have you even been accepted in a college yet?"

"No…"

Men. "Okay, whatever. As long as this gets done. So are you certain Kim has fallen for you?"

"I told you what that friend of hers did, Jon or whatever his name is. They haven't spoken since." He grinned and slicked back his hair. "She definitely wants me."

At least he had the spirit. Though the suggestion of that team being broken up… "Does this mean we won't be using the buffoon as bait?"

"I doubt it."

Shego sighed. Whatever. "We'll get someone else, then. There's plenty to work with." Now to get to the fun part of the day. "So what are you planning on wearing tonight?"

Eric stared blankly at her.

And to think he wanted to be a theatre major. She smiled happily. Now for her element. "Well, more fun for me. I actually just shoplifted some options from a tuxedo store this morning…"

* * *

The day was passing agonizingly slow. Just like every day since the cafeteria incident. Ron slid to the floor of the video arcade and stared out the glass wall at the passing people, attending a lovely Saturday indoors at the mall with no problems whatsoever. While he had to suffer. It was all kinds of Ron.

"Salty!" Rufus jumped from his pocket and took a large chomp from Ron's pretzel, the one he had bought about an hour ago and hadn't even touched. For a moment Ron considered putting up a fight, but it seemed like Rufus was actually hungry while he… he had barely eaten breakfast that morning. Rufus could have the pretzel. At least he had something.

Why had he done that? Done something so incredibly stupid? To Kim, of all people? To announce that, like it would matter to her, and launch himself into the worst time of his life.

Rufus was already half-way through the pretzel. Didn't he care? If he couldn't sympathize, he didn't deserve a pretzel!

Ron plucked him away and tossed the pretzel across the floor, ramming into some kid's foot who was fortunately off in his own little videogame world. Videogames provided no solace. He had already tried that.

"She's gone," Ron muttered to Rufus. "She completely hates me now. All those years of friendship, washed down the drain just because I have to go and open my big mouth." She hadn't even tried to apologize, hadn't even looked his way. The only communication from her had been those one-ring calls. What sick prank was that supposed to be? "How come this never happens in movies? Every time a guy does something like that in a movie, the girl thinks it's romantic and falls instantly into his arms!"

He hadn't meant to stretch his arms out like that—people were beginning to stare again.

Rufus sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just glad I have you to complain to," Ron said, stroking Rufus on the head.

Monique hadn't been much help. Was it too much to just let them drop the whole prom routine? She had called him days ago, demanding that they were still going to the prom. Said she had something up her sleeve. And what was that supposed to mean?

"Monique," he said softly. She really had better get him out of this mess. No, there was no way whatsoever out of it. It wasn't her fault. At least she wasn't repulsed by him. At least she still wanted to go to the prom with him. That was some mild comfort. Very mild.

"Maybe it's for the best," he continued. Something stabbed itself into his heart as he spoke. Yes. That was it. "I should have never have said that. We were just supposed to be friends, nothing more."

Rufus glared at him. For what reason?

"You can't change my mind!" Ron snapped. Quietly. He wasn't going to be booted out of yet another store. Not while he felt like this. "And yes, I still love her. Now that I know I do, I will always love her. She's Kim. She's the greatest person ever to walk the planet. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's a great friend." He sighed. "Was a great friend. Until I blew it with the only gossip to make it on the front page of the school paper in five years!" Actually, the paper hadn't been published yet.

Rufus muttered something, still frowning.

Rufus was right, whatever he was trying to get at. Ron buried his head into his knees. That truly was the worst thing he had ever done. He hadn't meant to lose her, not like that. "So I humiliated her. I can't even be a good friend for her. She deserves so much better than me."

Rufus patted his forehead encouragingly.

It wasn't very comforting. "No. You've seen it, too. I'm just the sidekick. The tag-a-long best friend. I'm not even a help to her. She deserves someone who will be there for her, take care of her, and won't humiliate her like I did."

"Uh-uh," Rufus squeaked.

The stupid rodent wasn't helping at all. Ron knew the truth. He could see it all in a whirl of painful color that flashed through his mind. Every mission they had ever been on, every activity they had ever done, anything. He was useless to her. "Rufus, you know you've seen it. I'm the klutz, the buffoon, the idiot. She doesn't need someone like that. She deserves Eric. He loves her. He could do anything for her." He hadn't meant to say all that. But he knew it was true as it came out. Every word. The invisible knife twisted around. "I don't deserve her at all."

"Oh, just shut up."

"Rufus?" Ron lifted his head, only to see Rufus staring at him, just as confused. "You didn't say anything? Did you, buddy?" Wow, Rufus' English was just getting better and better. If… no.

"Up here, moron!" The familiar voice practically pelted itself down at him.

He looked up into the scowling face of Bonnie. Oh, boy.

She was clutching a shopping bag and smelled of lotion from that tanning bed place in the mall. Probably getting ready for prom. Like Monique was. Like Kim probably was. Like every other girl at school was. "Stoppable, sometimes your stupidity amazes me."

It was just like her to waltz in and make everything worse. As if it could get worse. He tried to stand up. "Hey, I didn't—"

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand defensively. "I don't want to hear it. All I'm trying to say is that you have reached a new level of pathetic. Sitting here in an arcade full of second-graders and feeling sorry for yourself so that the entire mall can hear you." The once-defensive hand reached down extremely offensively and grabbed his shoulder. "Get up. Now!"

The painful pinch on his shoulder was enough. He jumped to his feet, Rufus just cleaning to his sleeve. What the heck was going through her brain?

"That's better," she said, the scowl still not fading. "I guess I was wrong when I thought that you weren't so stupid as to not realize that myself and anyone else I deem worthy are the only ones allowed to make fun of you."

He blinked. What was going on? "You don't deem me—"

"Of course I don't!" she exclaimed. "I have a busy day ahead of me, I have a thousand things to do before Brick picks me up, and yet I have to deal with you. Come on, are you really going to give up that easily?"

"Give up?"

She gave a silent scream, banging the shopping bag against his legs. She had something heavy in there. "Okay, Ron. I, like everyone else in this hemisphere, know what you did in the cafeteria. Stupid of you? Oh yeah. But I can't believe you're just going to sit around in a silly arcade and not try to work this out."

"Work what out?"

Bonnie looked ready to give a real scream, but somehow channeled it into a sigh. "This is going to be harder than I thought. You and Kim, moron. Just because a girl gets mad at you once doesn't mean she wants you to stop trying. If you try again, a girl might just give in. Or think you are a complete freak and file a restraining notice. But you don't try, you won't know. So are you even going to the prom tonight?"

Ron gulped. Bonnie was going to kill him, there was no doubt about that. "… yeah. I'm taking…"

"Monique. Yeah, I heard about that. Good for you. But the main idea is that you are going to the prom. And you're not going to pull any of that awful Mad Dog stuff. And you're going to be smart for once." She whipped an envelope and a pen out of her purse and started scribbling. "Flowers. The usual corsage for Monique, but a bouquet for Kim. I'm sure Monique won't mind. You know, on second thought, I bet she'd even let you break the date. I bet she'd love to, for the sake of a friend. You're going to show up at Kim's house before Eric does and you are going to beg for mercy. Beg!"

And…?

"Candy, too," Bonnie continued. "Candy is always good. But frankly, those aren't important." She tore up the envelope. "So never mind. Just be at her house and ask her, for once, to go to the prom with you. Do not give up. Now what are you planning on wearing? Not that, I hope?"

This was another nightmare. Ron looked down at his usual jersey and cargo pants. "Um, no? I was just going to wear some slacks and maybe a button-down t-shirt…"

"No, you're not. Give me your wallet."

"And now you're mugging me?" Still, Ron found himself pulling his wallet out.

She flipped through it, nodding. "Not bad, Stoppable. Not bad. You should order post-practice pizza for the squad more often. But not now. I know we can definitely get a decent suit out of this. Come on." Once again she grabbed him, this time dragging him out of the arcade and down the mall strip.

"Bonnie, what are you going to do to me?" He still hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

"Get you something proper to wear," she replied fiercely. "Ron, you are really going to owe me for this one. I'm taking an hour out of my precious time to help you."

"Why?"

She stopped, her hand still painfully gripping his shoulder. But the scowl was giving way to a rare smile. "Because I always thought you and Kim would be cute together."

He stared at her. Not Bonnie Rockwell. "You… thought that?"

The scowl was back, and once again there was the dragging. "And if you say a word to anyone about that, I swear you won't live to do your mascot routine again."

A salute was the only reply Ron could give.


	7. Prom Night Hysteria

If she were to be perfectly honest, Monique would have to say that she had never, ever wanted to go to the prom. No, that was pushing from honesty. Sure, she didn't mind going to the prom; she liked dances all right, and the prom technically was a dance. But it had never been a huge priority for her, just an extra splotch of her inner tomboy nature just begging to come out.

But if she had to go the prom in order to fix the huge mistake that was her friends' love lives, so be it.

She ran once again to the mirror, making sure that her curls were in place. She wasn't that much of a tomboy. Of course, she looked good. Maybe this could work. Maybe, somehow, Kim would get jealous. Monique dabbed her fingers into an open canister of pomade. Yeah right. Like that would happen. Kim was so wacked over this whole Ron and Eric thing that it might be impossible to make things right.

Sadly enough.

Monique, fortunately, had not been in the cafeteria at the time of the incident. Of course, gossip at Middleton High spread fast enough that she was informed of every single detail approximately 2.7 seconds after Ron had left. Maybe it was unfortunate she hadn't been there. Maybe she could have saved the poor kid.

Too much pomade. She grabbed a tissue and salvaged it from her hair. He had declared his love to her. In front of everyone. She still couldn't believe it. Oh, she could believe all right that he would do something so monumentally stupid, but the "I love you"? That had been a little hard to take. She had thought, on occasion, that the two of them had been friends long enough that they could probably handle the next step. Heck, she even thought they'd be really cute together. And then she had gone beyond that to think that maybe Ron had a subconscious little crush on Kim. Isn't that what Monique had exploited the morning of that awful day? But it was all quite beneath saying "I love you."

And yet, as the days had progressed, it was somehow beginning to make more and more sense. Kim rocked. Any guy like Ron couldn't be expected to help himself. If only Monique had that kind of influence on boys.

It wasn't like Monique hadn't tried to do anything. She had been the first one, aside from Eric, that Kim had run to. And of course Monique had admitted what she had told Ron. But that shouldn't have caused that kind of chaos. She hadn't actually expected him to go through with it, not like that, not at that intensity!

Playing Cupid was a lot harder than she had thought.

She shook her head, allowing some of her thoughts to enjoy the way her dangling earrings swished against her neck. She hadn't been trying to play Cupid. She had been trying to get Ron to do something with however he felt about Kim. She refused to believe it was her fault.

She had done nothing to blab the mess around, either. Monique was not a gossip. Never would be. It wasn't like Kim's friend Wade who had magically found out that she and Ron were going to the prom.

Besides, she couldn't fix it any more than she had. At least not until tonight. She had a plan in motion for the prom. And if that didn't at least patch up their friendship, she didn't know what would. But it had to wait until tonight. All the chats with an upset Kim, all those minutes of listening to Ron moan away until she had to hang up on him, they were all she could do at the time. What was she supposed to do? Force Kim to dump the amazing Eric?

She grabbed the lipstick from her dresser and slid it on. Why on earth was she thinking this way? Did she honestly think those two belonged together?

Maybe she did.

She stepped back from the mirror and twirled. Ooh, but her dress was perfect. What did she care that her date was Ron? She had a chance to dress up like a princess.

And he had better give her the next sports ticket he got a hold of.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Instinctively Monique waited for her mom or one of her brothers or someone else to grab it.

Wait. They had all gone out to get Thai food. Had said something about how they deserved a fun night as well if she got to go to the prom. It was up to her to answer the door.

She sighed. "Be there in a second!" It wasn't Ron yet. She hadn't told him to pick her up for another hour and a half. And that didn't include the extra half an hour of expected lateness on his part she needed to figure in. Giving herself one last smile in the mirror, she left her room and darted down the stairs.

"Hi, sorry it took so—" She opened the door.

It definitely wasn't Ron.

"Hello," a woman said sweetly, flipping back her long black hair like a wavy cape. "I must say I really like your dress. Where did you get it?"

Monique wasn't all that acquainted with Kim's enemies, but… She tried to slam the door. What was this one's name? Shego?

The woman had her foot in the doorway already. "I understand you are one of Kim Possible's friends."

That was just rude. "Yeah, what's it to you?" She would have liked to say something meaner, if this Shego chick didn't already define the word.

"Look, I know it's your prom night and all, Monique," Shego said. "And I know that's supposed to be the biggest event in girl's life and all that, but hey, there are more important things in life than silly dances, you know what I'm saying?"

Once again Monique tried to slam the door, but Shego was pushing her way in. "Sorry, but I got to take you in. Just for the night."

It was really hard to run in prom dresses. Impossible.

* * *

For a suit that Bonnie had pulled off the sale rack, it wasn't too bad at all. Of course, Ron had wanted the one in the clearance bin, but Bonnie had shoved him against the wall and declared that she would never be connected in anyway with purchasing something that was on clearance. For the money he had in his wallet, which had quickly dwindled from an impressive amount to next to nothing, the one on sale was the best they could do. Then she had tried to convince herself that the only reason it was on sale was because they just got it in and wanted to show it off.

But it wasn't bad. He stared into the bathroom mirror, quickly deciding that he looked good. Blue. Blue wasn't too bad at all.

Did Kim like blue?

How pathetic. He claimed to be her best friend, yet he didn't even know what her favorite color was.

But Bonnie said that stuff like that didn't matter. Not in an emergency.

Rufus used his entire body to turn on the sink's faucet and run a comb under it, which he lifted up to Ron.

"Thanks, Buddy," Ron replied, taking the dripping comb and running it through his hair. It still looked like it always did. But this time it was wet! The wet look was in! At least he could pretend so. Short hair looked better wet.

Rufus flashed him a thumbs up sign.

Ron shook his head. "No. Not yet. This has to be a masterpiece. We need gel!"

"Gel!" Rufus echoed happily.

Except Ron didn't own gel. He dug through the cabinet and managed to find some perfumed stuff that belonged to his mom. Herbal. He wanted to gag. But it was gel. Trying not to breathe, he scooped some out and ran it through his hair. Now it looked wet and gelled! And it smelled like too many nasty herbs!

Wow, this was already looking like a good evening. What else was in this cupboard? Hairspray. He could always use hairspray. He didn't own any of that, either. Though his mom did. The same smelly brand as the gel. He sighed. Oh well. He was coughing and Rufus had passed out by the time he finished spraying it.

He opened the bathroom door, gasping for air. "Sorry, Rufus. But at least my hair will stay now."

Rufus gave a tiny groan, his eyes fluttering.

Ron slammed the cabinet shut. Maybe he should just stay away from the hair products for the night. Hair products didn't matter. All that mattered was Kim.

But first he had to pick up Monique. No matter what Bonnie had said, no matter how much he had to apologize to Kim, Ron Stoppable would not be known for standing up a nice girl on prom night. He also didn't want Monique to kill him. He checked his watch. He should be leaving soon. As in at that moment.

He didn't even have shoes on yet. He sighed, grabbed Rufus, and fled the bathroom for the shoes that he was pretty sure were in his room, in one of the bags of things Bonnie had made him buy. He tossed Rufus onto his bed and pulled out a bag. Yes, shoes. What was it with girls and shoes? Especially ones that Bonnie liked. He dumped them out of the box and had them all laced up and everything before he realized

he had put them on the wrong feet.

"Boo-yah!" he cried as soon as they were fixed. "I am ready for this! Sorry, Rufus, you can't come to this." It was kind of harsh to the little guy, but somehow Ron didn't think naked mole rats would be welcome at the prom. Not one he had so much to worry about. He bounded toward the door, only to be stopped by a sickening crunch under his feet.

Dang it. The bouquet. The one for Kim. Hadn't Bonnie told him to stick it in water or the fridge or the freezer or something like that? He stepped away from the bag. He definitely wasn't supposed to leave it in a shopping bag in the middle of his room. Swearing under his breath, he bent down and pulled it out. It didn't look that wilted. And only a few flowers had been crushed under his foot. Most of them were still okay. Good enough.

He had remembered to put Monique's corsage in the freezer, at least. Or was it the fridge he was supposed to put it in?

Well, frozen flowers would last longer. He picked up the salvaged bouquet, pulled a crushed carnation from it, and ran downstairs.

His mom was waiting at the door, the plastic box with the corsage in her hands. "You stuck it in the freezer, Ronnie. But I found it last night when I was thawing out the hamburger and put it in the fridge. So here it is." She sniffed. "Are you using my expensive hairspray? And your father's aftershave?"

They could deal with that later. "Thanks, Mom," he said, grabbing the corsage and tucking it into his pocket.

"And you have a bouquet," she exclaimed. "Oh, you really are sweet. Monique's going to be so lucky. A corsage and a bouquet—"

"The bouquet's for Kim."

"Kim?" She looked momentarily startled, blinking widely behind her glasses. Then her face broke into a smile. "It's about time!" She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Then I wish you the best of luck."

He was going to need it. "I'll tell you all about it, if it works." He ran outside and hopped onto his scooter.

The ride to Monique's house was normally a quick one, but it felt like an eternity, as if space and time was trying to stop him from going. He was supposed to go to Kim's house and pick her up. Not let that stupid Eric guy do it. He had a bouquet for Kim. A bouquet that Bonnie had picked out! And no one knew that kind of stuff better than Bonnie. So it was only right he be going there.

But Monique was still expecting him. He pulled into her driveway, thought about checking to make sure he had brought the extra helmet, checked, was happy it was actually there, and walked up to the porch.

Someone answered on the first knock. A huge hulking guy with muscles bigger than Ron's entire body stared down at him. He clutched a cardboard take-out box in his hand. Ron was immediately overwhelmed with the scent of shrimp and peanuts. Mm, Thai. But somehow he didn't think the guy was going to offer any.

"Who are you?" the giant growled.

Ron forced a smile. "Ron Stoppable."

The guy continued to stare.

"Monique's prom date." He extended an awkward hand. "And who might you be?"

If it were possible for a frown to go any deeper, it did. "Monique's big brother."

"Who's at the door?" a voice called. Footsteps approached, and another figure appeared in the doorway, even bigger than Monique's brother. He stared down with fire at Ron. "And who might you be?"

"She's Monique's date, Dad," the brother said.

It seemed that death was about to strike. "What did you do to her!"

Ron stared. "I… I just came to pick her up. For the prom. That is tonight. I even have a spare helmet for her so she'll be safe."

"I thought you already picked up her," the father said.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, she isn't here. We went out for food, and when we returned, she had already left. She even left a note." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "See? 'Mom and Dad, went to prom. Sorry you weren't there to see me off. Love, Monique.'"

The brother laughed. Almost evilly. "Looks like she apparently went with someone that wasn't you. Sorry, man."

The father shook his head, almost sorrowfully. "At least you had the decency to come to the door. Well, best of luck to you. My baby girl sometimes just does what she wants."

They slammed the door.

Ron stared at the decorate wreath, and felt the corsage box slip from his hand. No Monique? He couldn't even take Monique to the prom? Somehow he managed to pick up the corsage and turn back to his scooter, feeling like he had just been hit with a brick.

"Isn't this just perfect?" he muttered as he started up the engine. "Even the one date I could get goes off with some other guy! I thought Monique could at least respect something of Ron. This is just sick and wrong."

Somehow, just that managed to cool off his anger. He pulled from the driveway. Why in the world was he feeling this way? Monique had just ditched him and he cared for approximately thirty seconds. Wasn't he supposed to be really mad? Wasn't his heart supposed to be crushed? His pride?

It didn't matter.

Hadn't Bonnie told him to go directly to Kim? He should have listened.

He laughed as he sped up. "Thank-you, Bonnie!"

It was an utter rush of feeling. The wheels of his scooter spinning across the black roads, around blocks until reaching that street where Kim lived. Maybe Eric hadn't come yet. Maybe she was still waiting. Maybe he would be the first there, and give her the bouquet and Monique's corsage and apologize and tell her one more time how he felt about her. And they'd go off to prom and have a wonderful night, just like proms were supposed to be.

And all would be right with the world. Boo-yah.

The lights were on at Kim's house, beckoning him to come closer and closer. Yes. This was a sign. He didn't even bother to shut off the engine of the scooter. Hopefully he had put it in at least neutral. Grabbing both corsage and bouquet, he ran to the porch and rang the doorbell. At least he knew Kim's dad and brothers.

Tim and Jim opened the door. "Hey, Ron!" they sang in unison.

Jim eyed the flowers. "Are those for us?"

Ron stared. "Do… you guys want them?"

Tim nodded. "Yes, actually. They actually make a really great natural energy source and we already have Mom's old hairdryer and a radio tube and some fireworks we bought all hooked up, so all we need our the flowers."

Jim grinned, a little too enthusiastically.

Ron didn't even want to think about what they were up to. "Actually, they're for your sister."

"Kim?" Jim made a face. "Why are you giving her flowers? I mean, I don't know if it's going to make up for what you did in the cafeteria."

"Kim told us all about that," Tim said.

Great. So even they knew about the incident. "Well, I'm going to try and make up for it!"

"Cooties!" They shrieked. "Yuck!"

All he wanted to do was ask if Kim was still there.

"Okay, boys, leave Ron alone and go finish your homework." Mrs. Possible appeared in the doorway and shooed Jim and Tim away. A surprised, pleased smile had lit up her face. "Ron! If this isn't a pleasant surprise." She suddenly hugged him. "Nd you smell so nice! What are you doing here?"

She had never hugged him before. Gasping, Ron waited for her to release him. "I'm… is Kim here?"

The smile fell. "Actually, Eric picked up about twenty minutes ago."

His heart smashed to the bottom of his ribcage. "He did?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. She's already at the prom. I thought… I thought you were taking Monique."

Stood up twice in one night. He tried his best to smile. "That fell through."

"Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry." She eyed the corsage and the bouquet. "Were those for Kimmie?"

Slowly, unable to look her in the eye, he nodded.

She sighed. "Come in." Without waiting for a reply she pulled him inside and shut the door. "Ron, I am so proud of you for coming here, all dressed up, after what happened."

"I was going to apologize—"

She shook her head. "Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize for letting someone know how you feel about them. I was, deep down, thrilled when she told me what you did. Even though she was all but screaming at the time."

Another reminder of what he had done to Kim. "You were?"

"Of course I was!" She laughed. "I remember when she had that silly microchip, and she made you go on a date with her. I didn't know it was a microchip at the time, but I was disappointed when I found out what it was."

Mrs. Possible had been awfully excited that night.

Ron, you know that you're like a third son to me. Remember that time when you were in the fourth grade and you and Kimmie had your report cards and she brought you here directly after school so you wouldn't have to face your parents?"

He remembered. "And then you grabbed the report card out of my bag and phoned my parents to recommend that they ground me."

"And I'd only do that for one of my boys."

"Mrs. P, they grounded me for three weeks."

She shrugged, unphased. "If I remember correctly, you had two Fs and a D-."

"Which I earned." This was getting him nowhere. "I don't know what to do now."

She gestured at the flowers. "I'm assuming you came down her for a reason. Clearly, you aren't giving up on her." And I'm just thrilled about that. Do what you were going to do. Just at the prom." She giggled. "Oh, that's really romantic."

A head poked around the corner. Tim. "Hey, Ron!" he shouted. "We never go to tell you what Kim said in her sleep last week!"

Jim joined him, laughing. "She said, 'Oh, I'd rather go to the prom with Ron instead of a bear.' It was so funny!"

Instead of a bear. What had she been dreaming about? Ron flashed the twins the peace sign. "Thanks, dudes." At least he was above a bear.

"Go do your homework!" Mrs. Possible shouted. Then she winked at Ron. "Go get her."

"Wait." Mr. Possible pushed past Tim and Jim, looking deadly serious. "I'd like to talk to Ronald first, if that's fine with you, honey."

Mrs. Possible laughed and closed the door. "Be kind to him. I'm going to go check on the popcorn."

Tim and Jim left to do their homework, leaving only Ron and Mr. Possible in the room. The man looked like a mortician. "So," Mr. Possible said. "I understand you finally told my daughter that you love her."

There was no point in denying it. "Yes, sir. In front of the whole school."

"Hmm." He leaned forward. "So is that the 'new thing' that you kids do today to impress a young lady?"

"Not really, no. It just sort of… happened."

"Well, Ronald, I'm sure you know my feelings regarding Kim and boys."

Ron gulped.

Then, without warning, Dr. Possible smiled. "But I've never considered you a boy. Never."

"What's that supposed to mean? Sir?"

"You are one of the finest young men I've had the pleasure of knowing. I really didn't like the guy who picked up her up tonight. Seemed shifty. And he had a weird last name. What is an Ull, anyhow? Not that I claim to know much about name etymology…"

What was Mr. Possible getting at?

"But I'm getting ahead of myself. Now I know I'm only a genius when it comes to rocket science and all that, but somehow I did manage to get my wife. I don't care how stupid what you did was. If you let go of the greatest thing in your life, and doing one more stupid thing to get her back is your only option you have, then you will do that thing, no matter how crazy or stupid it is. Because maybe two moments of idiocy make a right." He smiled. "Wow. I wonder if there is an equation to check that."

Ron stared at him. He was right. Both Mr. and Mrs. Possible were right. "So… you don't care if I barge into the prom or something and humiliate her all over again?"

"If it works, no." He grabbed Ron's hand and shook it. "May I ask why you spell like herbs? Never mind, I don't want to know. Good luck to you."

"Thanks, Mr. Possible," Ron replied, jumping to his feet and running to the door. He could do this. He really could do this. Kim would rather go to prom with him than with a bear.

"But if you upset her in any way other than humiliation," Mr. Possible continued. "I swear once more that you will find yourself in a black hole."

"Yes, sir!" Ron ran outside. Thankfully the scooter hadn't rolled too far away.

* * *

The prom was even more wonderful than Kim had expected. That included the fact that it wasn't in an airport terminal. Though of course she pretty much knew what all the decorations were going to be. Nothing terribly fancy. Not like in her dream. But a school gym decorated in a balloons. That was plenty respectable for a dance.

Eric had failed to pick her up in a limo. But a Mustang was the next best thing. A green Mustang. She had never seen a green Mustange quite this shade. But it worked. Eric claimed he had borrowed it from his dad. Though Kim sensed there was something awfully familiar about the shade of green, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

But it didn't matter. They drove to the school, parked in an over-crowded parking lot, and joined the throngs and music that was the dance.

For a brief second she wondered where Ron and Monique where. Oh well.

Tara found her first, smiling shyly and pulling her momentarily away from Eric. "Oh, Kim, I love your dress! It's so much better than mine!"

"I like your dress, Tara," Josh said. "And Kim's. Though I don't think guys are supposed to gossip about that kind of thing."

Tara laughed and pushed Josh into the dance floor.

"They're having fun," Eric said. "Kim, I do like your dress."

"Thanks. It is nice, isn't it?" And it was. Pale blue. Simple. But simple was elegant. And for the price she had made her dad pay for the dress… But she did look gorgeous. "I like your tux. Very handsome."

"Thanks. A friend helped me pick out. Though she doesn't have as good a taste as you do."

She grinned. "Back on my dress again?"

"It's very nice." But he was looking at her face, not her dress. She felt her heart melt into a puddle. "Would you like to dance?"

She tried to remain cool. "That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

"That it is." He took her hand gently and led her into the other dancing couples. It wasn't a slow dance. Something jazzy. But that didn't matter. Eric was an awfully good dancer. Very fun.

"Kim." Bonnie sailed past in Brick's arms. Apparently she had been tanning. "Nice dress. Get it out of a clearance bin?"

Kim smiled at Eric before turning her attention fully on Bonnie. The one who for now deserved it. But only for a second. This night belonged to her and Eric. "I was about to say the same thing about your dress, Bonnie."

"Designer original," Bonnie sniffed. "And where the heck is Stoppable? I was hoping he'd be here. So I could laugh at him."

She had to mention Ron. "I haven't spoken to him since last week, Bonnie."

Surprised flitted over Bonnie's face. Surprise? "Well, I thought that he'd try and stalk your house. Or something."

Ron wouldn't do that. Ron wouldn't even speak to her. She shot Bonnie her nastiest smile and returned to Eric.

The song was ending. A slow song was beginning. Oh yes. The moment she had been waiting for.

And then, just as the music was opening, another familiar tune rang electronically across the gym.

The kimmunicator. She just had to have brought that. Was it too much to assume that Wade would let her be for one night?

"Sorry, Eric," she said, leaving his arms and running to where she had set her bag.

He followed her. "Is everything all right?"

"I don't know. I hope. I just have to take this." She rummaged through the bag before she found the kimmunicator. "Wade?"

He wasn't smiling. "I see that you aren't with Ron."

"Wade, I asked you not to bring that up."

He seemed about to reply, but then changed his mind. "Kim, it's Monique."

Kim's heart skipped a beat. "Monique? I thought she was with Ron—"

"Drakken has captured her. I'm not sure why."

Kim bit her lip. Why Monique? Why wasn't Ron with her? "I don't know why either."

Wade nodded. "I guess he's just trying to get to you. He instant messaged me about five minutes ago."

"Drakken uses an instant messenger?"

"Apparently so. Anyway, he said he has Monique. And he sent me some coordinates. I'm uploading them right now. And Ron's not with them."

Kim almost lost her grip on the map that was printing out. "What?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Ron isn't there. Good luck. He probably as a trap set for you. Though I trust you to escape any of his traps."

She dumped the kimmunicator back in her bag. Monique. Monique was just a sweet girl. Why was he using her as bait? On the girl's prom night. On Kim's prom night. She turned to Eric, almost wanting to cry. "I'm sorry, but Monique has been captured. I really need to help her."

"I understand," Eric said.

"I guess you can wait here—"

"No." He grabbed her hand. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

The school was already in sight. Ron took the scooter up another speed. Which wasn't necessarily the brightest idea—he had already lost more of the bouquet. But it was still looking good. Looking very good. This kind of confidence couldn't be healthy. But if it got Kim back, what did that matter?

He was just going past a phone booth when, amazingly enough, it rang.

He immediately hit the brakes. Why was a pay phone ringing?

Yet it continued to ring. Very weird. That only happened in creepy movies where aliens take over Earth technology. He hopped off the scooter and went to the phone. Kim could wait five seconds. He picked up the mouthpiece. "Hello?"

"Ron, it's you. Good."

"Wade?"

"I have you microchipped, remember? And since you aren't talking to Kim, I had to get a hold of you separately."

"You can hook up to phone booths?"

Wade sighed. "Yes, I can. Is that so surprising? But that's not important. I noticed that Monique, instead of going to the prom with you, has been captured by Dr. Drakken."

Ron froze. "What?"

"Drakken has her."

"So she didn't go to the prom with another guy!" Ron hadn't been stood up!

"Ron, listen. I already told Kim about it. She's left."

"So Kim's not at the school?"

"No, I'll give you the address in a second. But Kim needs your help. I don't think Drakken would capture someone like Monique unless he was trying to get at Kim."

* * *

**Avalon Estel:** Thanks so much! Ah, yes. Monkey. Teehee.

**BOC42:** Thanks! And yes, Bonnie had to save the day. I actually think I based this fic around doing that with her. But really, thanks for the compliment about the voice. It means a lot when someone thinks I can do the fanfiction difficulty of a getting a character.

**Bratty:** Thanks. What would you do if you wanted to go to the ball or whatever and Bonnie showed up to help you?

**Classic Cowboy:** Bonnie is just a bitch with a heart. Thanks!

**Elphaba WickedWitchoftheWest:** Thanks!

**Forlong:** Ooh! More villains! I shall enjoy reading that. Once you get around to it! (Yes, that is a threat.)

**Frosty Pickle Juice:** Of course Bonnie rocks. Even ask her. She'll tell you so.

**fryfan:** I couldn't bare to have Bonnie help Ron and actually be nice about it. It so wasn't her. I'm actually somewhat thinking that as Bonnie did that, she was doing it because there was something in it for her: The fact that she thinks Kim and Ron would be cute together. Glad you approve.

**gargoylesama:** Sorry. All Bonnie did was make him buy clothes, shoes, and flowers. I think she had her own prom to worry about.

**Jamie McFly:** Make me. P )

**Kiona Kina:** Kimmie may be in love, but it's with the wrong guy!

**LJ Fan**: Ooh! The smile thing, I think it was the second Adddams family movie. That was good stuff. Maybe I should have Kim trip over the punch bowl later on…

**MtnRon**: I figure moms have to be smarter in things other than brain surgery. )

**mzgina13:** You really think I did their characters well? Thanks! That means a lot. And I had to do nice Bonnie. Bonnie is fun to work with. Thank-you so much! Though I'm sorry that Monique's plan has been delayed.

**nebulia:** Thanks so much! I'm trying so hard to keep them in IC, so I'm glad it works for you.

**Rainsprite03:** Bonnie suffered a momentary lapse of meanness. Poor girl. Oh, I hope Kim picks Ron. I guess I wasn't clear in my comments last time. I hope, I hope. I will kill Disney if they don't get together! Sorry for scaring you.

**ShadowGirl:** Kim is twitterpated. That makes girls stupid. You can have Ron until she gets her act together.

**Spice of Life:** Just because Bonnie is a nasty witch with a b doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart. Thanks!

**WWLAOS:** I don't think there is a way to give Ron a compliment without insulting him at the same time. That boy. I'm glad you approve of the sulking. It was actually based off of how my twin brother would have reacted in the situation. And I just had to do something with Bonnie. I actually like her, sadly enough. I just can't imagine someone be completely mean. I like to think that if she didn't have Ron and Kim to torture, her life wouldn't be as fun. If they weren't around, what would she do? I really did want to include Monique in that last chapter, but it just wasn't working. So I moved her part over to this chapter, as you can see. What do you think?


	8. The Many Talents of Drakken

Drakken's lair. Was there any place more obnoxiously dank and hideous? Sometimes Kim had to wonder why some government or another didn't just take every location she gave them and blew up the places. Though that would kill the irony of Drakken and Shego's countless escapes.

Kim crumpled the directions Wade had printed out for her and tossed them as a little ball against the dark metal building, old and rusted and just plain leaking oil and water and any other liquids that could be drudged up from the ground. Old metal rooms and sheds clung to it haphazardly, like a mini-castle. How obvious. The place just screamed evil and villainy. Was it so hard for them to hide in a cute little suburban house somewhere?

Eric's breath echoed in the air behind her. She had to smile. She still couldn't believe he had followed her all the way here. How incredibly sweet. He even conveniently happened to have some black clothes that went together in a mission outfit that wasn't too bad at all. He looked so cute getting ready to fight evil. Though she hadn't exactly seen his fighting style. But how bad could he be?

He could take care of himself, she was certain of that. Someone as big and strong as Eric… what could Drakken do to him? Yes, Eric was going to be a fine partner on this mission. The best. He could even…

Ron. Kim closed her eyes, concentrating on the night air around her, begging it to calm her. For some reason she couldn't explain, she knew that Ron was supposed to be here. He always did missions with her. Except that this wasn't an ordinary mission. And if Ron wasn't going to speak to her, and if he wasn't going to come… She hadn't even informed him of this. No, Ron did not need to be here. Not at all.

Then why did she have all these urges to glance over her shoulder?

"So this is Drakken's lair," Eric said quietly, almost as if the building would collapse with too many vibrations of his voice. "Wow. Ugly place, isn't it?"

So far he was doing fine. Kim laughed and cuffed him gently on the shoulder. "That it is. Or his latest, anyway. He has a problem with destroying them."

"And I imagine he causes much of the destruction himself."

"Definitely." She eased along the outskirts, pressing her gloved hands against the metallic sheets. Not enough to do any damage, but she might as well humor Drakken. Set up a trick door, expect little Kimmie to find it, and fall into his clutches.

One fell before her hand. Shrieking clangs and clatters rose up from the darkness, followed by a splash. She grinned.

"Erm, shouldn't we just take the door?" Eric asked, pointing at the olive green painted door reading "Utility" in cracked letters.

"Of course." She strolled through the doorway as he opened it. What a gentleman. "But I think he had a tanks of sharks down there. I had to distract him."

Eric gave a low whistle, one that sounded surprisingly similar to the creak of the door as he closed it behind them. "Wow, Kim. I knew you were smart, but I guess I didn't realize how. Sorry I underestimated you."

"You're forgiven." She couldn't resist. Here they were, in the pitch black staircase of Drakken's hideout, awaiting who knew what disaster, Monique probably freaked out of her mind, and yet… She felt for Eric, found his lips, and gave him the best kiss she knew how.

Eric lingered there for a moment, even after she had let him go. "Wow," he breathed. "What was that for?"

"You just being cute." Even if she had to admit it was weird for her to just grab someone and kiss them in the dark. But this was Eric. The best thing that had ever happened to her.

"I can't see a thing. Not even you being cute."

She pulled a flashlight from her belt and held it up before her face, winking at him. "Now you can."

He grinned shyly. "So… let's get back to rescuing Monique so I can take you back to the prom where you belong. How far do these stairs go down?"

Kim turned the beam down. Step after step of hideously painted metal whirling down to… an open doorway, with light flooding through.

Something wasn't right about this. Then again, it would be just like Drakken to leave the door open. Of course, it would also be like Drakken to leave trips along the way. Biting her lip, she turned the beam up. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for…

She jumped back as something fell to the steps in front of her, striking the first with a painful-sounding thud and rolling down five more before stopping.

"Ouch!"

Kim gave a sharp cry. After more than a week… this suddenly… "Ron?"

Eric muttered something behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes," Kim said. "That's exactly the question." What right did he have to follow her on a mission, after what he had done to her?

Ron climbed shakily to his feet, his brown eyes locked strangely on hers. For crying out loud, he was wearing a suit. One that looked like Bonnie had picked it out. "Hey, KP."

"Ron…."

He grimaced as he touched his arm. "That's going to leave a mark. You left on a mission without me. I had to come."

Why was he doing this? Her gaze dropped to the floor momentarily before reaching back to Eric, begging him silently to do something. But Ron. Why couldn't she look at Ron? "I mean, what were you doing up there?"

He couldn't miss a beat, nothing to make this less miserable than it was. "Waiting for you."

"Who told you about this mission?" She sighed. "I'm going to kill Wade." How could he do this to her? He was as bad as Monique. Why was everyone doing this?

Eric laughed. A laugh Kim hadn't head from him before. Almost… mean. "Oh? So you wanted to help Kim on this mission. So you come here and hide among random pipes on the ceiling instead of going in and doing something yourself?"

A deep red blush sunk into Ron's face. "I didn't…"

Eric gave that weird laugh again. "Look, dude. I don't care how you feel for her or whatever. Obviously you don't care about her enough, after all that you've done to her."

Kim stared back at him, bewildered. Eric had never talked like that. "Eric, please, it's just that we've always done missions together. He—" As the words spilled from her mouth, she had to wonder why she was defending Ron. He had been her best friend forever…

Ron took a step forward, raising a hand to push Kim out of the way. Which he didn't. "Oh? So who's all high and mighty? You think that just because you come here, and ask her to a dance, you know all about what it is like to care for her."

Eric stopped, frozen. "That didn't even make any sense."

This wasn't happening. They were not going to get in a fight. Eric would probably kill Ron. But that wasn't how Eric was supposed to be. She grabbed his arm, still unable to look at Ron. "Eric, please," she begged. "Let's just go."

"But—" Ron began.

She shook her head. "Ron, how could you do this? Delaying me like this, when Drakken has Monique."

He took two steps back, now further away than before. "Kim, I didn't—"

He had shown up, she thought. Just like he did for every mission. "Come on, Eric."

Eric nodded, sliding his hand over hers. "Kim, I'm sorry." He did sound sincere. "I didn't mean to freak like that. I know he's your friend. I just didn't want you to get hurt again."

"It's fine. Well, Drakken's probably already heard us. But still…" Letting go of Eric's hand, she hopped onto the railing. Sliding with be a lot quieter.

"What about me?" Ron asked. Pathetic. "Kim, there's something you don't—"

He was here now. He never missed missions. She had… almost wanted him here. Almost. But he was always there for missions. But Eric was here now. What was she supposed to say? Especially when she couldn't even look at him? "I have it covered."

Eric climbed up behind her. "Let's go."

They rushed down the unsteady metal banister toward the open door. She didn't even look back to Ron.

She and Eric landed on the grimy concrete floor, all metal and whatnot vibrating around her. Something was definitely wrong. No robotic guards had stormed through the open door yet, no lasers had been set off…. She smiled. Drakken obviously had a trap waiting for her inside. He was trying to lure her into a false sense of security.

Even Eric seemed to realize it. He stared through the door, though not much could be seen, grinning. "Wow, this guy is trying to outsmart you, isn't he?"

"I'm surviving high school," Kim said. "You have to learn every trick in the trade."

"Kim, you're a cheerleader."

She laughed as she peered around the edges of the door. Though, if he did have a trap set, it would probably be best to just barge in. As if. It wasn't worth it to decide how far Drakken's little "Maybe she'll think this if I do this, but maybe will see that coming" scheme went. She was going to be sensible. She darted to the side of the doorway, trying to see in. Nothing but lights and metal and the familiar voices of Shego and Drakken, rebounding like a radio in the room.

Eric approached the door. "Why don't we just—"

"No!"

Too late. The door was fully open, and Eric was inside. He was going to get himself killed! But at the same time, it was remarkably brave. She braced herself, expecting a full onslaught of the robots and lasers that hadn't been out the first time.

But there was nothing.

"They're not looking this way," Eric whispered, touching her hand gently. "They're… I think they're monologuing to something. Big."

Well, that would be just like Drakken. And just like Shego to become so bored by it she couldn't even stand as a decent guard. Her fingers slid down the metal doorframe. If she didn't feel incredibly stupid like this. Was this was how a first mission with a boy was supposed to be? She acting all paranoid and sneaky? Where was the cool, calm Kimberly Ann Possible that was never phased by anything Drakken through at her? And this was Drakken! So not a threat! She flipped around into the room, already full aware humiliation had covered her entire face.

The room, frankly, wasn't all that impressive. Smallish, hardly the superbowl-sized room she had come to expect from Drakken. Like he couldn't handle anything smaller, more sensible. All in all, it looked nothing spectacularly different from the rest of the building. Just a room, an old storage room, still holding old boxes and tools next to the lawn chair that clearly belonged to Shego.

"What a dump!" Eric exclaimed.

Drakken always had dumps. But what evil threat was he holding this time? She scanned the room, praying desperately that Monique wasn't hurt. That made Kim mad. Monique was supposed to be Ron's date. Didn't he have the decency to come in and at least try to rescue her?

She was sure Ron could do it, if he really wanted. If he really tried.

She couldn't see Monique. All she could see was Drakken and Shego, Drakken's attentions riveted to a strange metal ball in the corner of the room, Shego sitting nearby with an emery board and a scowl.

How to get over there… Pipes. Pipes on the ceiling, they were everywhere. Maybe Ron did have the right idea. Summoning all the cheerleader power she could, she sprang up and grabbed hold of the rusting metal. With another swing she was on top of it, and racing toward the place above where Drakken was. Watch this, Eric, she thought. This will impress you.

Drakken was doing one of his evil laughs now. Man, he did not sound scary at all. Not even close. She looked down into the metal ball thing. For a moment panic flooded through her.

Monique was strapped inside, gagged, still in her off-white prom dress. Which did look gorgeous. Even better on Monique than it had on the hanger. Yes, Monique had very good taste. But this wasn't the time to worry about Monique's dress getting ruined. The machine, whatever she was in, did not look safe. Laser lights blinked from the curved surface, just threatening to saw through Monique. Knives were there, too, think blades of metal ready to shoot out and claw anyone that ventured in. And a timer…

It was a bomb.

"Monique," Kim muttered. But what was the point of this? What was Drakken trying to do? Blow up Monique and the entire building? There were still forty-three minutes left. What kind of trap was Drakken trying to spring?

Monique finally glanced up, dark eyes going wider than ever. Then, quickly, they were back down, facing Drakken in terror.

Eric… Kim looked around for Eric. There he was, sneaking off into an abandoned closet of Drakken's toys. Or whatever. Smart boy. Get a weapon.

"And now, Monica!" Drakken announced. "You shall—"

"Her name's Monique," Shego said with a yawn. "Not Monica."

Drakken frowned, much with the impression of a spoiled child. "Fine. Monique. Some female name that starts with the letter m. Shego, I'm not on _Sesame Street_ here. Whatever. Monique. Well, when your friend Kim Possible shows up to rescue you, Shego and I will be long gone, leaving you two to suffer in a fiery explosion! Along with the buffoon whose name I can't even begin to guess at, because I'm sure he'll be tagging along."

"Dr. D., there's still forty-five minutes left on the clock," Shego complained. "So you had better assume she doesn't get here…" Her eyes glanced up.

Kim knew at once she had been spotted.

Shego's mouth flipped into a sneer, stretching her black lipstick. "Kimmie! Why, you're early! What about being fashionably late?" Her hands lit, green and glowing, and she sprang toward Kim.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken asked. "Get her!"

"Which is what I'm doing!" Shego rolled her eyes and flipped up onto the metal.

High kick, high kick. Kim swung her leg around, barely missing Shego's knees. "I like being punctual, thank-you very much!"

Snarling, Shego lept back, then came at her again, hands outstretched.

It was unreal, Kim thought, as she sidestepped at the last second, sending Shego plummeting to the ground. Shego wasn't supposed to fight this bad.

But Shego didn't seem to be giving up. With Drakken cheering, Shego once again jumped up.

Kim jumped down into the bomb. It was risking life and death, she knew. But it would work. It had to work.

Monique shook her head as Kim came near.

"Monique, it's me!" Kim said, tearing the gag out and ripping apart the knots. Did no one here know how to tie a decent not?

"No!" Monique exclaimed as soon as she were free. "Kim, you have to get out of here. Drakken—"

"I've got him covered! There is no way I'm letting my best girl miss out on the prom."

"Kim, it's a trap!" She was beginning to look mad, now. "Drakken wants you to—" She screamed as one of the lasers went off, narrowly dodging it. "How annoying but—"

"Jump!" Kim commanded, wrapping her arm around Monique's, just as another laser shot out.

"Kim!" Monique shrieked.

"What?" They landed on the edge of the ball, then sprung to the ground. Kim could hear the lasers rebounding inside. A chain with a knife attached jumped out of the opening, hovered in the air for a moment, and was dragged back down.

"You have to get out of here now!" Monique snapped. "Now. And Eric—"

Eric? Where was Eric? Kim couldn't see him anywhere. All she could see was Ron, just barely appearing in the open doorway.

"Oh Kimmie!" Shego sang. She appeared from seemingly nowhere, knocking Monique to the floor, who immediately picked herself up. Then Shego did her best to ram her fist into Kim's stomach.

But that couldn't be Shego's best…

"Kim!" Ron shouted, his voice barely audible above the racket of lasers and knives with in the bomb.

Kim shoved Shego out of the way, knocking her into the bomb. Hard.

"No, Kim!" Monique again. Monique was new to these missions, though. Kim would just have to excuse her that.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ron racing toward her… And Eric was there, a huge piece of metal in hand, coming at Drakken.

But Drakken wasn't paying attention. He himself was running toward Shego and the bomb. "No, you fool! Such a racket will activate it early! Now I have to try and remember the instructions for setting it off—"

The bomb was going to go off? They couldn't escape…

The bomb began to shake, vibrating metal and lasers now shooting out of the opening, tearing holes in the ceiling. And then, just as Drakken was to it, a horrible explosion shook the room.

Monique screamed.

Kim threw herself to the floor. This couldn't be happening. She was going to die. On prom night. A bomb. How was she expected to deal with a stupid bomb this far under ground? She was going to die. And Eric and Monique were going to die wit her.

And Ron. Why had he come?

Why was she thinking about Ron? Somehow he was right there, in her mind, as she waited…

She looked up. What was taking so long. She had heard the explosion…

In the corner where the bomb and Shego and Drakken had been was a huge billowing cloud of red gas. But not big enough. A few pipes lay around, some wood. But…

"That's it?" she said aloud, climbing to her feet. "That was it?"

Monique was there, not far, and looking as panicked as ever. "Kim, it's not what it looks like!"

But what else could it be? A low-effect bomb, but Drakken and Shego buried somewhere beneath it all… "Monique, what are you talking about?"

"Eric! Don't trust him, he—"

And suddenly, as if on cue, Eric was there. He looked a little shell-shocked, but otherwise fine. "Don't worry, Monique. I'm right here. Right here for Kim."

Monique rolled her eyes. "Kim, don't you even think about—"

Eric interrupted her. "Wow, Kim. That was amazing. I've never seen you so… wow, you are incredible." He opened his arms wide.

A hug would be good at a time like this… But something was wrong. She walked into Eric's arms, loving the way he smelled. He squeezed her tight, breathing into her hair.

"Put her down, you creep!" Monique screamed.

What in the world… Eric wouldn't…

She felt something hard and much too strong clamp around her wrists, which had been looped around Eric's neck. What the… The same thing went around her ankles. She fell into Eric's chest.

"Kim!" Two screams. Two voices.

Eric was laughing. He lifted her arms up and off of his neck.

She couldn't move. She was paralyzed.

Eric laughed, worse than ever before, and held up a small remote. "Drakken worked hard to steal these," Eric said. "So I'm so glad he let me play with them. Especially on you."

"Eric!" She could barely speak. This didn't make any sense. This was Eric. He wasn't involved with Drakken. He couldn't be.

Out of the corner of her eye, something moved from the rubble. Shego stepped from the cloud of gas, smiling, completely unharmed. Like a ghost… Drakken wasn't far behind her.

"Kimmie has trouble with guys, doesn't she?" Shego asked. "I feel for you. Men tend to suck. Though I think we all admit Eric Ullman here was a marvelous actor."

Eric winked at her. "You weren't bad for a redhead, Kim. I shall think of you when I get into my drama program at college."

An actor? Kim tried to whirl around. Monique was too scared to move.

"And this," Drakken said, gesturing at the mess of the bomb. "We stole the designs from this Hollywood special effects guy. He makes wonderful stuff. Had to make it look convincing."

"Because I wouldn't trust Drakken with any real technology," Shego said dryly. "But this stuff, the instantaneous shackles device, is great. Unfortunately, it's very tricky to use against someone as smart as you, Kimmie."

How could she have been so stupid? Where was Ron? Why wasn't he doing something?

Monique sighed. Apparently she would be the one to take charge. "I'm not—"

Shego ran at her. As much as Monique loved sports, she just wasn't particularly athletic. Shego had her down in seconds.

"You creep," Kim tried to say, but it came out as the most silent of whispers. At least she could still cry, as Eric dragged her off to who knew where.

What had she done?

What had happened to Ron?

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Ace Lannigan:** I shall attend to them. Thanks!

**Avalon Estel:** Thanks!

**Bratty:** That's true. Bonnie can dress.

**buenconacho:** I think I already used the Bonnie element, actually. Which is scary.

**Classic Cowboy:** And much with the rumble. Thanks!

**Forlong:** Ron will deal with Eric, I promise. )

**Frosty Pickle Juice:** Happy Spring Break!

**fryfan:** Hey, Ron is the only one who deserves to deal with Eric.

**Jamie McFly:** You find it FUNNY Monique was kidnapped! My own sister…

**JOArocks:** I've wanted them to be together since episode 1.

**jokerisdaring:** Thanks! And I hope I won't disappoint you.

**Kiona Kina:** Stupid, stupid Kim. I hope she learned her lesson in this chapter.

**kpShadowGirl:** Poor Monique. Well, I've never really seen her defend herself except for fifteen years in the future, so hey. Okay, I will not put Kim's wrath upon you.

**krenya-alenak:** Rufus is there. He's sneaky like that, so Ron hasn't a clue.

**LJ Fan**: Yay for Madeline!

**monkaholic:** Squee! Fellow Monk fan! You rock! Thanks so much!

**MtnRon:** And he will be kicking it, I assure you.

**mzgina13:** I think it would be freaky if they use some of my elements.. though I'm afraid my Bonnie thing was half-right. Thank-you so much! This is actually the best I've felt with characters in a fic.

**Quigley's Sweater:** But what if I'm too right? Nice name, Rach.

**RainSprite03**: Coolest cheese. I really like. Thanks.

**Spice of Life**: I will cry if they don't get together!

**Widow-Shark:** Thanks! Ooh, I shall check it out…

**WWLAOS:** I"ve always wanted to see a little more out of Tara as well. She seemed irritating. The sweetest cheerleader imaginable. I was hoping for more with her and Ron. Oh well. Even though I did enjoy my prom at the airport terminal, I decided to be boring and go with a school. Though I do envy you for the barn…


	9. Death to Eric!

Ron made a mental note to kill Wade. To beat his little genius head in whilst yelling at the kid for dragging everyone into this mess. Like that would ever happen. First off, Ron had yet to actually meet Wade. Second, even someone as smart as Wade couldn't be expected to realize that the oh-so-wonderful Eric Ullman had been working for Drakken all along. And if Wade had to be thrown down to that level of ignorance, well, there was very little Ron could hold against him. Besides, Ron Stoppable wasn't capable of murder. Though it would be nice sometimes. Very nice to just be able to pick up an axe or a heavy, blunt object and go whack-whack at whatever evil villain or... actor was around at that moment.

It made him nauseous just thinking about it. Great. Now he needed air. He pressed his hand against the metal scrap, just enough to allow air inside. And dust. And that fake bomb smoke stuff that had gone off in the explosion. He buried his face in his hands, coughing, the metal remainder of the bomb cage thingy crashing down onto his head. Ouch. But at least it would distract from his coughing. Hopefully. Though with Dr. Drakken doing his usual evil laughing, Ron assumed luck was on his side.

So the bomb hadn't even been real. He had attempted to risk his life to save Kim from cheap special effects. How pathetic. Eric wouldn't have done that. But Eric was evil. Evil people always managed to avoid lousy weapons they themselves built. Some way, somehow, they managed that. But up until revealing himself as a Drakken supporter, Eric had done everything right. Everything. He probably hadn't even put the corsage in the freezer.

Unlike Ron.

How stupid could he have been? Why had he assumed that Kim would have even wanted him on this mission? Monique was her friend, just his date. And he hadn't even been able to save the girl he had asked to the prom. Some date he was. Climbing through a damaged ventilation system as if it would somehow be more intelligent and impressive than using a mere door. Discovering the damaged ventilation system didn't lead to the most stable of surfaces. Plummeting right off the pipes. Right in front of Kim and Eric.

And he was still in his stupid suit thing. Bonnie was going to be furious. He had run into seeming danger, determined to push Kim out of the way, save her life, in hopes that it would make any difference to her, in a suit that Bonnie had spent most of his money on. While Eric still looked great.

Maybe there were even more benefits to being evil than he had thought.

Stupid Eric. Stupid, stupid Eric and evil villain skills. He wound up winning.

Ron should have known from the beginning what Eric was like. With that name, Ullman. It screamed evil, now that he thought about it. He should have seen that immediately, he should have warned Kim. That was his responsibility as her best friend. And he had failed in that.

Once again, he had failed her.

And now here he was, hiding under the rubble of damaged special effects, while Drakken, Eric, and Shego dragged off Kim and Monique. His prom date and the girl he loved.

He couldn't believe Eric would do that to someone like Kim. Kim didn't deserve that. Kim was far above what an evil villain deserved. If Eric hadn't turned out to be... what he was, it might have been okay. But to do what he did to Kim...

Once again Ron thought it would be nice to be capable of murder. He really should have thrown that rock at Eric. Caused a gloriously bloody accident and prevented this whole thing. Yeah, right. Like he could ever do that. Once again he was making himself sick just by thinking about it. Like he was capable of getting past that and getting out of this mess.

Why was he just hiding here? His leg didn't hurt that bad, anymore. Tripping over fake wick and falling shin first into metal, that was nothing. He could get up. He wasn't too scared, was he?

He was. Of course he was. He was always. Surrounded by villains. Kim captured. Kim hating him. Yes, he was scared.

So he was reduced to this. Hiding. But he couldn't. He couldn't let anything else happen to her.

Something moved at his chest. He tumbled backwards in the little room he had, trying not to scream. Then a small, pink head poked out from his shirt. Rufus.

"Rufus?" Ron asked, pulling the naked mole rat out. "I thought I left you at home!"

Rufus winked and shook his little head.

Ron sighed and sat back down. Knocking into more metal. "Great. I can't even command fear into you."

Rufus once again shook his head and pushed himself from Ron's hands. He hopped to the ground, sending red dust around, and scurried toward an opening in the mess.

"Rufus, you just can't play stowaway and then try and lead the mission. You just don't."

The naked mole rat stopped and turned to glare at him. Glare was too weak a word. Rufus looked positively mean. Amazing how a cute little animal could manage that, whiskers twisting, teeth somehow going supersharp, eyes glowing. At least, it looked that way.

This couldn't go well at all. Ron actually heard himself whimper. "I'm giving into you."

Rufus crawled from the hole and disappeared, leaving nothing but a little hole in the wreckage, the wreckage that could be so easily pushed away.

Rufus was right. Kim was out there.

Taking a deep breath and all the courage he could summon, he stood up and shoved the metal to the floor, sending a wave of thunder sound ricocheting through the room. It was enough to wake the dead. To shatter mountains. At least enough to let everyone know that Ron Stoppable was back in action.

Except... the room was now empty.

"Dang it," he muttered.

Rufus hopped up onto a messy ball of wire, looking just confused and not nearly as threatening as before. He met Ron's eyes and shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"No." Ron picked him up and set him on his shoulder. "It's my turn. You had the right idea, and we're going to continue with it. If we can figure out which way they went. Good thing there is only one door."

Reminding himself not to trip, he ran towards the door, still hanging open. He only tripped once, over a crack in the cement ground that anyone would have missed, but sprang right back up. He was not going to let anything else happen to Kim. It had barely been a minute. They couldn't have gotten far. They were just right outside, going through the task of climbing all those stupid stairs.

"Boo-yah," he whispered, diving through the door.

He didn't get far. A fist collided with his jaw, throwing him back to the ground. Great. Another bruise to add to the one on his leg. He sat up, shaking his head free of the stars.

Eric stood above him, admiring his own fist. "Wow," he said. "That pilates really works! Maybe I should include some strength training in my workout."

No way. Ron had not just been punched by a pretty boy. He drove his leg into Eric's. "I thought pilates was for girls!"

Unfortunately, Eric didn't fall. At least not down. He caught himself on the wall, face burning, and reached down to grab Ron by his expensive Bonnie-picked collar. "What did you say? Broadway actors practice pilates!"

The guy was a heck of lot stronger than he looked. But... Ron twisted away, grabbing Eric's wrists. Nope, too strong.

Unless...

"Ron!"

It was Kim. Kim screaming. Ron looked past Eric, up the stairs. But apparently Drakken hadn't brought a flashlight. "Kim!" he called.

Eric laughed, pulling Ron to his feet. "Oh, come on. I think she's still mad at you. You embarrassed her. Horribly. Why, I think she still might even like me."

"Not after how you treated her!" Ron could still see it, Eric betraying Kim like he did. It was unbelievable.

"Eric, leave him alone!" Kim again.

Eric rolled his eyes and raised his fist one more time. "Does she ever shut up? She completely took advantage of my shy guy routine."

Eric did not just want Kim to shut up. "Hey, you're the one who has been doing all the talking. Pilates Boy."

So Eric was a lot tougher than he looked. A lot. But there was one thing he didn't have.

Eric's fist was coming closer. Ron dodged out of the way. Monkey kung fun. And the rare times it actually came in handy. The shock of hitting bare air was enough, just enough time to break free.

And Rufus...

One kick later and Eric was on the ground, screaming. Probably more from the fact that Rufus was on top of him more than anything Ron had done. Eric rocked back and forth, shrieking. "It's touching me! It's touching me!"

Rufus gave a tiny laugh as he hopped back onto Ron's shoulder, receiving a finger high five. "Never doubt the power of a freaky looking animal," Ron said. Now what did he need. Rope. Or rescue Kim. Eric might come back if he wasn't tied up properly.

Somewhere above him, on the stairs, Shego said something about pathetic boy actors.

Ron hesitated too long. Just as he was turning to the staircase, something slammed into his back. He screamed as the stairs rushed at him.

"And that's for your animal thing!" Eric shouted from above, all sound of girly squealing gone.

This was the part where Kim was supposed to swing in and save the day, Ron thought. That's how it always happened. She was the one who was always in charge of that. He was just her stupid sidekick. He couldn't even rescue her.

"Ah, is Ronnie out of weird ninja tricks already?" Eric asked in a sing-song voice. "Why, my kid sister could do that kick thing. And a lot better." He paused. "Not that I've ever been beaten up by my sister."

Kim did not deserve someone that big of an idiot. Not like that. Even if was strong, even if he could protect Kim–if he weren't evil. Even if he cared about Kim. Which he didn't.

Kim. All thoughts vanished from Ron's mind, plunging themselves into a tiny corner where even watching could barely be done. He barely heard the surprised squeak from Rufus, barely felt the tiny claws dig into his shirt for safety, barely even saw the horror in Eric's face.

It wasn't like he hadn't done all that weird monkey ninja stuff before. Monkeys were bad. But he wasn't thinking this. Well, was. But not enough. Not enough to stop himself from jumping back to his feet, his arm chopping at Eric's head."

"So you really did get beaten up by your kid sister, Pilates boy," he heard himself say.

Eric fell back into the wall with a very discernable cry of pain. "You!"

"I have a name! It's Ron!" If that didn't sound horribly corny. Maybe if he could stop himself from doing all of this.

But it was dang cool. He whirled again at Eric. Yes, bloody nose. Boo-yah. He had never given anyone a bloody nose.

But no one had ever done what Eric had done to Kim.

Eric tried a wussy, pilates-based punch. How the heck could anyone learn boxing moves from pilates work-outs?

Except the punch caught. But not enough. Ron felt his mind retreat further back, replaced by the single thought of making this guy pay for what he did to Kim. And all the monkey kung fu stuff coming into use.

Eric was no longer getting in quite so many punches. The dude wasn't going to start crying, was he? With all the energy he could drag out, Ron grabbed Eric's arm and flipped him over his back onto the floor. Hard.

Eric mumbled something, something very dazed.

"You do not treat my girl that way!" Ron exclaimed. Rufus, still clinging desperately for life, gave a cheer.

At least Rufus had energy. Ron suddenly had the strongest desire to just sink to his knees. And sleep. Yes, sleep would be good. How much energy had he used there?

"Sometimes I really hate having to save the day," a voice said behind him. Shego. "We weren't counting on the buffoon showing up."

Ron groaned. No way was he going to fight Shego. No way. Summoning up whatever he had left in him, he darted up the stairs into the darkness.

"Hey!" Shego sounded awfully disappointed. "You get back here!"

Crap. Ron broke into a stronger run, hoping against hope he wouldn't trip on the stairs he couldn't see. He could hear her coming after him, the stairs shaking beneath the both of them. She could run faster than him. At least he thought so.

But Kim was up there. Somewhere. And he had to get to her. Now. He took a deep breath into his already spazzing lungs. Why, oh why, didn't he work out more?

Then, a head of him, a small tube of yellow lit up a landing. Sort of.

"Finally got the stupid glow stick to work," Drakken muttered.

He had made it. Ron fell to his feet, Rufus tumbling down next to him. In the dim light, he could see both Kim and Monique, all but paralyzed, staring at him.

"Ron, what the heck did you do down there?" Monique asked, her eyes wide. "We heard you and Eric... Wow. I thought you were dead for sure. All that racket."

Monkey kung fu wasn't supposed to be that noisy. "I got him down," Ron replied breathlessly.

He couldn't be sure, but Kim looked different now. Her eyes seemed to be fighting looking at him. "I can't believe you're still here," she said softly.

This would be a great time to grab and her kiss her right now. If declaring his love for her hadn't ruined everything. If she didn't hate him. That's how it would go in completely different circumstances. In a movie. So he said the first thing that came out of his mouth. "It was a mission." Dang. That did not sound impressive.

Drakken also stared at him, playing with the yellow glow stick between his fingers. "You... I thought you weren't going to join us for this little game. Didn't I send Shego after you?"

"I'm here, Drakken." Shego was back on the landing, looking much better than Ron felt. "I swear, if you send me on a stupid chase like that again..."She glared at Ron. "How about I just throw you over the edge here?"

"Actually, I'd prefer you didn't." How scary did that sound? Ron crawled to Monique and Kim, grabbing their arms.

Monique frowned. "Somehow I don't think we're going to get out of here. Not with them here."

True.

"Ron," Kim said softly. "I'm really sorry. It's my fault we're in this mess. Now that you're captured..."

"Kim, we've both been captured before." Wow. This was more conversation than in a week.

"I know, but–"

The glow stick Drakken had been fiddling with flipped off the side of railing, and once again they were engulfed in darkness.

Shego swore at Drakken. Loudly.

"The flashlight's on my belt," Kim whispered. "It's–"

Rufus shoved something cold and hard into Ron's hand. "Key!"

"What key?"

"You let them get the key!" Shego shouted. Ron felt her grab at his shoulder. He rolled away, grazing the metal over the binds around Kim's wrists, who grabbed the key from him.

Glowing green spurt from Shego's hands.

"Well, I just put it in my pocket," Drakken said apologetically. "I didn't think that stupid rodent would–Ow!"

A thump rebounded through the area as Drakken fell down at least a dozen steps.

Somehow, in the dark, Kim managed to free Monique.

It couldn't be too hard, Ron thought. Up the stairs, outside. Before Shego caught them.

If he didn't trip on the stairs. If he didn't...

He did.

He fell back, knocking right into Shego. And down a number of stairs rivaling Drakken's.

Kim flipped her flashlight on.

Shego struggled under him, looking furious. Now she could definitely kill someone.

"I swear," she said. "You come here to rescue your little girlfriend. That's right, we heard the whole thing. And of course you can't do any good."

"I just knocked you down a flight of stairs, didn't I?" So this was what it was like to have done something to Shego. If he could just hold her down long enough...

And Kim was there. Quick as when Eric had done it to her, she had the binds around Shego.

"Wow," Kim said. "Those are easy to put on."

"Hey!" Shego cried. "You can't just... you can't– Drakken!"

From somewhere far below Drakken gave a low moan.

Slowly, sure that Shego was going to get right back up, Ron climbed to his feet. That hadn't been so horrible, had it? He felt so tired. He almost wasn't sure what had just happened.

He had beat up Eric, hadn't he? That had been real.

And Kim hadn't even seen.

Kim.

He whirled around. She was walking up the stairs, faintly outlined by her flashlight.

Apparently she still wasn't going to speak to him any more than she had to.

* * *

SHOUT OUTS!

Ace Lannigan: It must be the last minute heroics. It must be.

BOC42: Thanks! The frozen flowers is actually something one of my friends did.

Bunny Raven Rulez: Gah! No bunny ravens!

Classic Cowboy: Maybe I should kill off Kim for being stupid and let Ron run off with a supermodel who appreciates him.

Forlong: Thanks!

Frosty Pickle Juice: Yes. Stupid Eric.

fryfan: Thanks!

gothichika: Eh, after a while I stopped trying to include scenes. I kinda had the story out before I saw more commercials, but there can be differences! ) Thanks!

Hermione Jane Weasley Granger: Thanks!

JessieHeart: Thanks!

kim and ron 4 ever: Yes, Ricky Ullman is pretty cute.

kpShadowgirl: Hey, Kim's just confused right now. Very confused. But she still is mean for yelling at Ron. )

monkaholic: Thanks!

MtnRon: Exactly. Ron is always there for Kim, no matter what. Even if he is scared to death.

Muirnin: Thank-you!

RainSprite03: Thanks! I was kind of pleased with the pathetic explosion.

SesshaWaRurouni: Glad you enjoyed! I'm so excited for the real thing!

Spice of Life: Happy late birthday!

Widow Shark: Thanks!

WWLAOS: Fear the veins of anger! I hate to tell you this, but sometimes we girls can be very stupid. Y'know, I bet you already realized that. ) Anyway, thanks for the critique. Didn't really even think of it. Added a bit more description.


	10. Torturings!

_Guess what tomorrow is! (awaits guesses). I'm thrilled. If I get to watch it. Grr. Enjoy!_

_And here are shout outs first!_

_**SHOUT OUTS!**_

**Ace Lannigan: **I'm glad you enjoyed that! It was something my little brothers' friend was doing when I dropped them off at a sleepover. So I glad it was appreciated. Hey, some people have to think that naked mole rats are freaky. Like in the rap.

**BOC42: **No, I am currently not reading _Crime and Punishment _but I have been thinking about it lately for some reason, so I probably was channeling it to some extent. I loved that book in high school. And Kim has no clue about the Monkey Kung-fu, so I saw no reason why she should have to witness it.

**Bratty: **Hey, it was impossible for me to let this story progress without allowing Ron to do brutal damage to Eric. Glad you approve!

**Classic Cowboy: **You actually liked the fight? Wow. And I thought I couldn't write a fight sequence if my life depended on it. And no, I'm not trying to dig for compliments. Just pleasantly surprised. )

**Fernnu: **Thank-you!

**Forlong: **Thanks! Here you go!

**Frosty Pickle Juice: **Not only is Kim a brat, she's dang confused. She needs a moment with her thoughts and feelings.

**fryfan: **And here is your next!

**Jamie McFly: **Despite the fact that you didn't review, I SAW you reading this chapter, being that I was in the same room, so I will give you appreciation. And a hint of a little something at the end of this. Especially for you. Love ya.

**JessieHeart: **Hmm. Maybe I did make Rufus too evil. I wanted him to be taking charge of situation and forcing Ron to do what needs to be done, but I guess it could have gone overboard. Thanks for pointing that out. Glad you agree with cruelty to Eric, and that I am somewhat appeasing your inner fan girl. This story is actually devoted to my inner fan girl. )

**Kiona Kina: **(steals decapitated plushy from Kiona and sets it aflame) Update your sequel!

**kpShadowgirl: **Keep reading! ) That's all I can say.

**LittleKittyKyon: **Yes. Stupid Kim. I shall now take this opportunity to cackle evilly.

**LJ Fan: **Hey, I enjoyed making her be horribly Kim! Bwahahaha! As for the obvious moments… I saw some spoilers and I'm not going to say anything. But I agree with you about Bonnie. Bleh. But yes, stupid Kim. And Ron who is always there for her regardless! So you're going to a dance? I'm actually envious. Anyway, enjoy it! And I'm sure the Disney Channel will repeat the movie endlessly. I hope. I actually might not get to watch it, due to some church dinner thing I feel like I have to attend and the fact that my friend keeps coming over to my apartment to play video games, therefore occupying the tv.

**plasticphoenix: **Your review made my finals-stressing week momentarily happy! Thank-you! Especially for your comment! I'm a big Disney fan myself, and it's like a knife to my heart when people corrupt it needlessly! Which is sad, because I'll happily corrupt plenty of other things in my fics. But it's hard with Disney! So I so appreciate that, and I'm glad you feel the same way. And I'm also glad you enjoyed the _Queer Eye _cameo. That was the highlight of the episode for me, after the _Friends_ thing, being that I am a die-hard _Friends_ fan. But that's okay. Thanks again!

**Quigley's Sweater:** I'm also going to assume you read this!

**rain-angel03: **I promise Kim will be better in this chapter. ) Anyway, I'm glad you and your friend are enjoying it! Thanks!

**RainSprite03: **Hey, I couldn't do this story without Eric receiving his just desserts—from Ron! It was my inner fluff-supporting fan-girl. Just like you, I'm addicted to the episodes where Ron saves Kim. Sigh. Where is feminism girl power when we need it?

**SesshaWaRurouni: **Gah! I don't want you to miss it, so that's good your friend told you! Anyway, thanks!

**Spice of Life: **Agh! Tape! I didn't even think about a tape! Because I might have to record it as well! Heck, I'll record whether I have the opportunity to watch it tomorrow night or not! Then I shall by the DVD! I still need to preorder it on Amazon! Anyway, hurry and find a tape!

**to-all-romance: **You've been reading all along? Wow. I feel loved! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Actually, it's not completely been what the real movie will be—but that's because I saw some commercial scenes and even a couple of spoilers, realized I was being freakily psychic, and sort of… rebelled. And I want them to make you mad… I sort of enjoy torturing people. Thanks! )

**Widow Shark: **Ron is nothing without Rufus! Rufus had to come! Yay for Rufus! And I think Ron has courage. Just because he's a freaking coward doesn't mean he can't be brave! Thanks!

**WWLAOS: **Hey, Rufus and Ron are a team. If Ron is doing what he needs to do, Rufus needs to pop out in his awesome furless pinkness and make Ronniekins save the day! Yeah, maybe I should have made him fight with Shego, and I'm still kind of regretting not doing that, but I really was afraid he'd die or something. Or defeat Shego effortlessly. Neither of which were working for me. But perhaps there is still a way… any ideas? Yes, Drakken is goofy. Which is why I think I love him so much. He's so loveable. I almost want to take him home and take care of him so he doesn't hurt himself with yet another idiotic attempt at true villainy. I've decided that's why Shego hangs out with him—deep down, she's worried.

**xPussyWillowKittenx: **Hey, I understand computer viruses. They are evil. I'm sorry you had one! No, Eric isn't dead. He's just… being a pansy

* * *

The night air was much too cold. Kim hadn't the slightest idea the degrees could plunge so quickly from pleasantly cool to a challenger for polar conditions. She sucked it in, letting it freeze her lungs, and not for the first time wished she had a shirt that covered more. A shirt. A time like this and all she could think about was clothing? Whenever was that the first thing to cross her mind after defeating a villain? Once or twice, admittedly, that's how probability worked. Like the probability of all the random things that could pour into her thoughts when she should be concentrating on something else. Like what had just happened back there. Is that why she had felt like she had needed to escape so fast?

Monique, however, didn't seem to have that particular problem. She brushed out the door past Kim like a charging ghost, twirling out into a defensive blockade in the path. The cold wasn't bothering her, if the cold were real; instead a definitive heat was radiating from her skin.

Kim had never seen Monique so angry. Instinctively she stopped, bracing her arms before her in a form she hoped looked nonchalant instead of defensive. Or something else. Monique didn't fall for it.

"What is your problem?" Monique screeched, throwing her hands into the air.

This wasn't going to die, Kim thought. This wasn't going to die. This disaster of a night was not going to end. She had already lost her date. And if that didn't hurt enough… an image of the sneer on Bonnie's face as Kim trudged back into the gymnasium utterly solo flashed through her mind. Oh great. Now she had to be thinking about _that_. Was it utterly shallow of her? But it did beat the rest of it, what she was supposed to be thinking about… She pinned on her best smile. "What are you talking about?" She knew very well what Monique was getting at.

Monique gave another scream to ricochet off the nasty shell of the building and freak out anyone else that might be listening. Then her hands were on Kim's shoulders, forcing Kim's eyes to meet. "Nuh-uh! You are not going to do this to me all over again! You know very well what I'm getting at, and girl, I expect you to do something about it! You practically forced me out of there, off on a run, and I would like to know why!"

Monique had no idea. No idea at all. What it had been like back there, watching Eric betray her while she was in his arms. She let the smile fall. "Monique, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. About Eric." Eric. The burning hate that had filled her as she had sat there, utterly paralyzed, Drakken and Shego laughing over her, filled her once more. A knife might as well have been jabbed into her heart. That… jerk. That… a dozen other names flashed through her head as she scowled. "I swear, if I ever see him again…"

"Still about Eric." Monique rolled her eyes, and squeezed Kim's shoulders even harder. "I get an apology. You finally realize you should have listened to my infinite wisdom. Great. Lovely. All those words. Dang it, that isn't what I'm talking about! A guy that's crazy over you follows you in there, risks his life for you, does who-knows-what kinda stuff to that moron, risks his life for you all over again, and you're completely oblivious!" She lifted her one hand in mock consideration of a slap. "I'm just glad he's my date, at least."

Ron. Of course she would be talking about Ron. Something Kim didn't even want to think about it. Not now. Not after what she had felt back there. Not after what she had done to him in spite of everything he had done for her. Not after what she had felt back there.

It was impossible, completely impossible. But somehow, in the cold and the darkness and with her cute prom hair all a mess and Monique yelling at her, Kim actually smiled.

It wasn't just what had happened back there.

Monique took a step back, her visage of flame and fury quickly fading. "Kim? Are you all right?"

As if commanded Kim nodded, her breath catching warm in her throat. Exactly what had just happened? And when? Three seconds ago? But it seemed so much more secure than that, this feeling of blissful emptiness and endorphins like when screaming down the first hill of a roller coaster… Then, just as quickly, she shook her head. It was gone, and her throat was tightening, cold and hard. "No!" She fell into Monique's shoulder. "I'm not all right!"

"Oh boy," Monique muttered, gathering her momentarily lost balance and tightening her arms around Kim. "Apparently you aren't. I didn't mean to get at you like that."

Kim sniffed and shook her head. This couldn't be good, getting tears all over Monique's prom dress. She wasn't crying that hard, was she? "No," she said, lifting her head up enough speak. "You were right. About everything. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"About not jumping into his arms the moment you were able to?"

Kim scowled at her.

"Sorry," Monique replied seriously. "But it's true. So you're finally coming around, eh? Seeing what just about everyone else has been seeing. Especially since the cafeteria."

The moment that could have been the best in her life. The knife was back in Kim's heart, with a different reason. And it hurt so much worse. Every moment she had spent with him, all those years… "I blew it, Monique. I'm the biggest idiot that has ever walked the face of the planet."

"And you're probably right about that." Monique grinned, almost harshly inappropriate, considering the drama of the situation. "But, hey, I've felt like that before." The grin vanished into a look of disgust. "Too many times, to be more accurate."

Kim stepped back, fiercely wiping the tears from her eyes. As if more weren't going to come. "That day, in the cafeteria, when he said that… Monique, I think I love him, too." That had to have been the weirdest thing she had ever said. It felt so strange, coming from her mouth. But… good. Very good. Why was it now that it struck her so hard? That feeling she had, while she and Monique had been forced to wait on the stairs while Drakken tried to turn on a glow stick, hearing the chaos below them… had this been it? Him coming to her rescue? Fairy tale in action. She nodded. Yes, the tears were back. "Yeah, I do love him. I think I always have." It was true, she realized. It was true.

Monique stared back at her, face in cautious rapture, mouth hanging open. "You're not just saying that?" she ventured.

How could she be? Kim shook her head, hiccupping.

The grin returned. "I thought you were still going to argue with me when I as your best friend know what's best for you. Wow, Kim. We still might get a good night out of all this after all. Say it again."

"I love Ron?"

Monique clapped her hands, voice erupting into laughter. "Dang, I wish my life were as interesting as yours, so I shall be forced to leech off of this! Say it again."

This was actually almost… fun, Kim thought. "I love Ron!"

Monique was beside herself. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I…" Kim froze. Once again the night was much too cold. It would be different back at the prom, balloons and lights. But the enthusiasm Monique had dragged in disappeared. "I don't know what to do."

Monique went speechless.

The pain was back. Monique wasn't getting that. She hadn't been there, hadn't seen the look on Ron's face. She didn't understand, despite all those plans and Cupid things… "Monique, how can I ever face him? After how I treated him?"

For a long time Monique said nothing.

There. That's what it had been reduced to. A chain of big mistakes flushing everything down the toilet. She hadn't been able to face him since then, and now, this night, the one moment when everything could have been made perfect, she had somehow managed to mess that up as well. Kim Possible. The girl who could do anything. Hah. "Thanks for being my own personal cheerleader here, Monique, but—"

Monique shook her head, bringing in an interruption. "How can you not face him? Kim, you owe him that much."

She did. That much was evident. "But I don't know if I can…. What am I supposed to say, after what I did? Monique, I feel like scum."

"I don't think he's going to care."

"But—"

"You humiliated him in front of half the school," Monique urged. "No, make that the entire school. It did make front page. And if he still there for you after that, I don't think anything is going to deter him."

Kim stared.

"Yikes, girl." Monique rolled her eyes and drew a deep breath. "All this time you've been going on about Ron embarrassing you in front of everyone. Somehow I think that was a whole lot worse for him."

"Way to make me feel better."

"Kim, Kim, Kim." Monique threw her arms around her in a quick hug. "I know I'm enjoying all of this a lot more than I should be, but all I'm saying is that apparently he still loves you after all of that. And if he can survive that, he can survive you running off. Ron's like a cockroach. You can't stop him. He'll be back, whether you like it or not."

"A cockroach." Kim found herself giggling. "An unstoppable cockroach."

"Exactly. So what are you going to do?"

Kim spun around, heart pounding. She hadn't the slightest idea for any sort of plan.

* * *

Ron really wished that he had Drakken's glow stick, which was probably lost from human eyes for the rest of eternity. Or until someone actually went down and actually looked for it. Or the flashlight. Of all things, Kim could have left him with the stupid flashlight.

Not that it mattered. He could wish for the lair to get struck by lightning, sending a power surge to light everything up, but it wasn't going to make him feel any better. Something to light his way as he blindly clung to the stairs' railing on the way up wasn't really what he wanted. Even the bound Shego somehow stopping throwing obscenities at him wasn't what he wanted.

He wasn't good enough. No matter what, he was not going to be able to prove anything to her. Useless, useless, useless. Bonnie had been wrong. Mr. and Mrs. Possible had been wrong. Even the stupid crushed bouquet wasn't going to do anything.

Could it hurt any more than this?

He stopped, one foot on the stair above him. So hard to see in the dark; he was doing a lot of random pausing on the way up. Maybe, just maybe, he would take too long to get up there, and Kim and Monique would be long gone. And he wouldn't be able to do any more damage. Their prom night was ruined. Neither of them had dates. And he doubted either of them wanted his help. Monique had, supposedly, had a plan. Good luck getting that to work now. But she had gone with Kim.

And only a few hours ago he had dared think everything was going to be okay. Great. Perfect. The best night of his life. Well, that wasn't happening now.

He felt Rufus crawl from his pocket, using his tiny claws to dig his way up Ron's shirt.

Ron sighed, a sound that did nothing to block out even Shego's distant shouting. "Sorry, Rufus, I guess I blew whatever you wanted me to do."

Rufus squeaked something in reply. He sounded just as defeated as Ron felt.

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do," he continued. "I already messed too much up. And I can't even say I blame her. Apparently even Monkey Kung-fu, unwitnessed, impresses no one." He forced himself to keep moving. The exit couldn't be too far off now. What he wouldn't give to just stay here with Shego and Drakken and Eric and probably some other hiding villains he didn't know about. Except that would be a bad idea. Though could it be a worse idea than going out where he couldn't even have the old friendship he had shared with Kim? "What do you say we head to Bueno Nacho and grandé-size something?"

Rufus gave a sigh in a reply.

"I'm giving her what she wants," Ron said, more to himself than Rufus. "And if she doesn't want me, then…" His heart was going to break all over again. "Then I'll let her have that." If that's what she really wanted. If all their years of friendship meant nothing. If he meant nothing.

The railing ended. That was somehow so much harder than going through the ventilation system. So he had finally reached the door. Without being attacked by Eric or Drakken. Or Shego escaping. And attacking him.

"Well," he muttered. "Welcome back to the world." He pushed the door open.

They were still there. He had spent what felt like a freaking hour walking up there and they were still there. He froze in the door way, staring at them. Kim and Monique, staring back at him. She looked so pretty. Both of them, actually. But especially Kim. All bathed in moonlight and all that.

For one moment his heart leapt. It couldn't be. Had she somehow…

No. It had to be a dream. Nothing back there had mattered, this wouldn't either.

Monique giggled. Ron for the life of him couldn't figure out why she would do that. Girls. Girls were stupid.

He should go up to Kim. Try once more. Isn't that what Bonnie had said? Wouldn't that work?

Rufus shook his head. Profusely. Ron wasn't sure what he meant. He dropped his eyes to the ground. He could loop around the back, where he had parked. Not go in their direction at all.

Kim started forward. "Ron," she began.

He couldn't bring himself to reply, as much as he wanted to. He began walking, willing himself not to look at her.

"Ron, wait!" She was louder this time.

He stopped, his will ending. He had to look at her. If he could have more images to make this memory all the worse for the future…

She had actually come toward him. She looked… Ron didn't know what to call it. He had never seen her like this. Scared. Kim was never afraid. "Ron," she repeated. She didn't seem to have anything else to say.

Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to just leave. "Well, I guess you can go back to the prom now." That sounded brilliant. "Even though I guess you don't have a date anymore. But I'm sure you'll find someone to dance with you. Tell Monique I'm sorry." He resumed walking, despite the fact that Rufus was now clawing at him in desperation.

"But—" Kim began.

He shook his head. "I've already ruined your life enough."

* * *

He was leaving. Walking off while she just stood there. The tears, the ones she had hoped had run dry, were threatening to return. Why had she just stood there? All she had done was say his name! What was that supposed to do? That in no way equaled what she had wanted to say!

And now she was watching him leave. Which is what she had done. Several times. Too many times. This is what she deserved.

No.

That wasn't possible.

Even if that was what she really deserved.

She glanced back to Monique, begging for help. And all she received was a glare.

And the tears were back. "Monique!"

Monique shook her head. "Hey, my plan was to ditch Ron just as we were bumping into you and Eric, then making the DJ play a really romantic song while Eric was getting punch! After smacking you around a bit. But apparently that isn't going to happen tonight. So what are you thinking? Are you going to let him go?"

"What about the cockroach thing?"

Monique smiled and crossed her arms. "I think he's put more than his share into this. So are you really going to let him do this?"

Kim's gaze reverted back to the fading image of Ron. Was she? Her best friend? The one who had been with her the longest? Was she really going to let go of all that? She broke into a run, once again calling his name.

He wasn't looking back. Was refusing to.

"Ron!" she screamed again, picking up her speed. Heck, he had really managed to get far. But she was closing in on him. "Ron!"

Finally, as if forced, he looked back.

And once again, she had no idea what to do next.

But it couldn't be that hard. She had faced pretty much everything. Who cared how different this was? The world about to be destroyed, villains escaping. What had she always done to those villains?

There was only one thing to do.

She threw herself onto Ron.

They fell forward into a muddle of a mud and soggy plants, soaked in whatever was seeping out from this area. A good deal splattered into Kim's face. At least she hadn't landed face first. Ron hadn't been so lucky.

He struggled to his knees, which Kim surmised was difficult, as she had an arm latched tightly around his neck. She rolled off of his back, sinking up to her elbows in the sludge. Rufus, or perhaps some other mud-covered rodent, popped out of the puddle about a foot away.

She hadn't realized the ground was like this.

Ron pushed himself up, spitting out a mouthful of plants and mud before gasping madly for air. Then, wildly, his eyes fell on her. That old familiar panic returned.

Somehow she didn't care. At least she hadn't been wearing her prom dress. At least she was here. And he didn't seem to be in the condition to run off again.

"Kim," he finally managed breathlessly. "What the heck—" He wiped some of the mud from his face. "You just—"

"Completely ruined your suit by knocking you into a pile of who knows that?" She found herself smiling. "I know."

"Yeah, but—"

Say it now. It was as if Monique was somehow sending over all necessary instructions telepathically. Kim struggled to sit up, only managing to make herself filthier. It still didn't matter. She had to say it. "I love you, too."

Ron was half-way through a second attempt at cleaning off his face. What he had just plopped onto his chest. "What?"

Say it again. "I love you, Ron." It felt so good to say. Why had it taken so long? Why hadn't she thought of it first, if she really had loved him so long? But oh well. "I love you."

All he did was stare at her, though it was hard to be sure of his expression beneath all of the mud. But his eyes were visible, all gorgeous and bright. "But I thought—"

"Ron, if you're allowed to be an idiot at times, so am I. I'm just…" She took a deep breath. Her own panic was setting in. But the good kind. "I'm just sorry it took all of this. And I'm sorry about what I said to you in the cafeteria. And I'm sorry I don't deserve you, and that I kept calling and hanging up." That only been three times. "And… I'm sorry." Her heart was pounding was hard she thought she would die. Or at least pass out. Hopefully onto him.

"Kim…" Now he was definitely smiling.

She thought about what her mom had said. "We're best friends. These things are bound to happen sooner or later."

* * *

Now this definitely was a dream. There was no conceivable way that this could be real. It didn't work this way. Never worked this way.

But it had happened. Kim had just performed one of her deadly attack jumps, and the next thing Ron had known was that he was drowning in something incredibly sick and nasty.

And then Kim was saying what he had never dare hoped she would say.

It couldn't be real. Yet he had never been so happy in his life. "Kim, you're not just saying this because you feel, I don't know, guilty or something?"

She shook her head. Even drenched in mud, she was gorgeous. "But I do feel guilty. But that's not why I'm doing this. Ron, I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry that this is so late. I'm not in rebound over Eric, either. He wasn't real. You are. And I really do love you. A lot."

Ron looked around, half-expecting the Candid Camera people to jump out. All he saw was Monique in the distance, looking much too pleased with herself. This better not have been her plan. "So you're serious?"

Kim nodded happily, anticipating something. Then, before he could blink, she had him down in the mud again, hugging him.

That should have been his job. Though he could…

He couldn't stop himself. He kissed her.

* * *

Kim's eyes fluttered open momentarily before she dove back in, kissing back. It was wonderful. Much more wonderful than any kiss she had received from Josh or Eric. Probably because this one mattered. Mattered so, so much. The kiss she had given him, back when she had the moodulator stuck to her neck, even that didn't measure. But what had that been? Maybe during that time she had finally been at her senses. Only to lose them all over again. Until now.

They finally broke it off as Ron once again tried to sit up. He finally managed it, grinning dopily. But it was cute just the same.

"So," she said. "Out of curiosity, what happened down there? With Eric?"

He was hiding something, she could tell that much, from all those years of knowing him. His face turned red, sheepish. "It's… it's kind of a long story."

He didn't seem to be willing to give it. But that didn't matter either. "I guess… I guess prom isn't over yet. Not until eleven or something like that. We still have time."

"You… you want me to ask you?"

She shrugged. "I assumed it would be without asking at this point."

"What about Monique?"

Monique had finally managed to make her way over. Cheering. Literally cheering. Maybe she should join the squad, Kim thought. She grinned at her. "What about it, Monique? Can I still your date?"

Monique paused her cheering. "Did he ever bring me a corsage?"

"It's at my scooter," Ron said, nodding in that direction.

Monique beamed. "Okay. I'll take the flowers, and you can have Ron. Besides, the whole idea was for me to wind up dateless anyway."

Rufus, still covered in mud, gave a tiny bow before Monique.

She gave him a moment of consideration. "After the naked mole rat has a bath, sure."

"Eh, you'll find someone," Ron said, climbing to his feet. "I'll drag Felix over, if you want me to. Though Rufus could work for you. He could."

Then he reached down and grabbed Kim's hand, helping her up. Her hands didn't let go even when she was.

For the first time, she realized she was blushing. "I can't… go like this."

"You look fine to me."

"Thanks. So do you."

His smile widened and he let go over her hands, just for a moment, to give her a bow. "So, after how many times of bringing this up, will you go to the prom with me?"

**THE END!**

_And, for the heck of it, cue "Could it Be?"_

* * *

_I'm kinda sad this is over, but I really didn't know where else I was going to take it. I mean, you can only stretch something out so far. I did have trouble in the end, over who got what perspective. Well, I did have fun writing this—I don't think I have ever written anything quite this fluffy that wasn't a one-shot. I enjoyed being horrifically fluffy and cheesy this last chapter. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has responded with comments and suggestions—and if there are any last-minute ones, I am most open!_

_So now I just get to wait till tomorrow night for the real thing. I actually saw more spoilers than I should have, but I kind of fell into rebelling and doing my own thing regardless._

_(tosses candy to everyone)_


End file.
